


El buscador & el sociópata

by MyLittleSecret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chaptered, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor John, M/M, Potions, Potions Accident, Potter!Lock, Potterlock, Professor!Sherlock, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Sherlock-centric, Teacher-Student Relationship, Triwizard Tournament, student!John
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleSecret/pseuds/MyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock es el profesor de pociones más joven de la historia de Hogwarts, universalmente odiado por la población estudiantil, y considerado un arrogante presuntuoso por la mayoría del resto del profesorado. Mantenido ocupado por su hermano Mycroft, empleado pijo del ministerio, está bajo órdenes de reportar cualquier actividad sospechosa que vea relacionada al Torneo de los tres magos de este año.<br/>Parece que a los problemas les atrae/gusta el joven Campeón de Hogwarts, Sr. John Watson. El peligro acecha cuando la Campeona de Beauxbatons, la encantadora y parte veela Srta. Irene Adler llega para participar y el misterioso Campeón de Durmstrang, un tal Sr. James Moriarty coge un interés anormal por el profesor Holmes.<br/>Y por supuesto, ningún torneo podría ocurrir sin el representante del ministerio, de la Oficina de Aurores, el Elegido – Harry Potter mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Seeker & the Sociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659175) by [startrekto221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekto221B/pseuds/startrekto221B). 



> N/A (2014):  
> Harry Potter AU: ¡Espero que os guste! 
> 
> N/T (2015):  
> Hola!! Este es uno de mis primeros intentos de traducir. Pero no me he podido resistir al talento de startrekto221B. Voy a traducir varias de sus obras para que más gente en este mundo pueda disfrutar de sus maravillosas historias. No está betada, estoy sola ante el peligro. Así que si veis algún error que os duela solo de mirarlo decídmelo, por favor, y lo corregiré. Intentaré publicar un capítulo por semana. Será un tanto difícil, pero es un reto que espero poder cumplir. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia. Nos vemos por Callejón Diagon!!! O por 221B!!! :) - K

– Completamente mediocre. Señor Beckett, ha confundido cera de obeja con cera de abeja. – El joven profesor de pociones pegó una ojeada a la masa gris burbujeante en el caldero del estudiante de séptimo y resopló impacientemente.

Continuó paseándose por la fila, observando los brebajes de un simple intento de poción sanadora, maravillándose ante el hecho de que estos estudiantes teóricamente han conseguido en los TIMOs un Extraordinario en pociones para poder avanzar a este curso. Ni uno de sus intentos tenía ni el color púrpura pálido ni un mínimo olor a jengibre del ejemplo que él había preparado antes esta mañana. Lo que era más aun, unos cuantos estudiantes se habían incluso descuidado de aparecer. Tontos, pensó, probablemente esperaban que les dejaría saltarse la clase de la tarde por un partido de Quidditch.

Dado que puede que fuese el  profesor más joven de la historia de Hogwarts, los estudiantes en un principio habían esperado cierta flexibilidad y compenetración. Sherlock, sin embargo, rápidamente se aseguró de que no hubiese nada por el estilo. No había querido para nada volver aquí, si era totalmente honesto consigo mismo. Había estado en el extranjero estudiando dragonología y el conocimiento popular sobre las varitas, e inventando sus propios hechizos. Siendo un tipo de “asesor experto de pociones” a veces. Todo tremendamente entretenido. Estimulante, incluso. Entonces Mycroft, su irritante hermano pijo empleado del ministerio, le había dicho que volviese a Inglaterra, ya que el Torneo de los tres magos iba a suceder este año, y necesitaba a alguien de confianza en Hogwarts para cuando pasase. ¿Quién mejor que Sherlock para solicitar el puesto convenientemente vacante de profesor de pociones (él más que sospechaba que Mycroft había tirado de algunos hilos)? Después de todo, había sido un prodigio en la escuela. Fácilmente superando incluso a los otros Ravenclaws. Publicando artículos en _Paradojas en el Arte de Pociones_ y manteniendo correspondencia con los magos experimentales más respetados de sus días.

Pero fue solo después que había descubierto que había mucho más en ser profesor de pociones que en el arte de pociones. Teniendo solo veintidós años y siendo una especie de fascinación entre la población estudiantil aprendió rápidamente que era preferible ser odiado y respetado que ser amado y pisoteado completamente. Ya le iba bien, grosería sarcástica y casual había sido siempre su estilo de todas formas. Interpretar el papel de profesor joven y encantador hubiese sido demasiado agotador. Necesitaba sus facultades afiladas para la invención de hechizos ilegales. Uno nunca podía prevercuando la magia experimental podía salir mal.

Mientras estaba considerando su último hechizo cegador, un conjuro con que había estado trabajando desde ya hace un tiempo, oyó el sonido de varios estudiantes bajando las escaleras a las mazmorras estruendosamente, el repiqueteo de equipamiento de Quidditch contra las estrechas paredes.

– Diría yo que cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por su tardanza – comenta secamente –. ¿A alguno de ustedes le gustaría explicarse? –

– ¿Cincuenta? – unos cuantos sisearon con rabia.

– ¿Quién se cree que es? – uno susurró a otro.

Pero solo el alto y de pelo claro, el sr. Watson, _Capitán_ Watson, recordó Sherlock, le habló directamente.

– Le pido disculpas, señor, no volverá a pasar. Solo que me gustaría asumir toda responsabilidad. Como capitán era mi trabajo traer a los otros aquí a tiempo. He fracasado. No quite puntos a todo Gryffindor, si quiere aceptaré una docena de detenciones, ser el asistente permanente de Filch por un mes. –

– Eso ha sido muy altruista de su parte – se burló Sherlock –. Pero me parece que eso no será necesario. Sus triunfos en el campo les otorga puntos a vuestra casa y sus decepciones deben tener las consecuencias opuestas. Ahora, si os parece, poneos a trabajar en la tarea de hoy. Su impuntualidad no os excusa. A no ser que os golpease una bludger en la cabeza y os impida conseguir el nivel de razonamiento requerido para este arte en concreto. –

– No señor – Watson puso sus cosas en un caldero vacío y empezó a pasar las páginas hasta encontrar la correcta.

Sherlock se rio para sus adentros. Gryffindors. Siempre haciendo lo intrépido. Haciéndose el responsable. Ridículo. Se preguntó si habían ganado o perdido el partido. Por las marcas de suciedad en la túnica de Watson sospechaba que el chico había hecho una bajada en picado hacia el suelo para atrapar la snitch. No ha llegado tan tarde tampoco, así que debe haber sido una victoria rápida.

Continuó con su paseo pausado por el aula, planeando taimadamente la demostración final de la clase. Primero hizo un gran show al verter su propia muestra de poción sanadora por el desagüe, y luego dio una palmada para silenciar la clase.

– Voy a ofreceros una oportunidad de redimiros hoy, de poner a prueba sus habilidades si queréis. Si uno de ustedes está dispuesto a ofrecerme su poción, meteré mi mano en la solución hirviente de este caldero. Si su brebaje funciona no sentiré dolor. Mi mano brillará de un tono azul, y ustedes ganaréis cincuenta puntos. Si perdéis y me quemo, haré del resto de sus vidas un infierno. Así que ¿alguien está dispuesto? – se rio.

Por un momento hubo silencio mientras los estudiantes  consideraban la oferta. El señor Watson resopló ante la teatralidad. El profesor Holmes probablemente había puesto algún tipo de hechizo protector en su brazo, simplemente parecería arder, y se quedaría con la satisfacción de haber humillado un estudiante sin ningún dolor real. Después de unos momentos más en los que parecía que nadie se ofrecería voluntario, un tímido Hufflepuff levantó la mano.

Sherlock tomó un frasco y lo sumergió en el caldero, y luego bebió un trago generoso. Entonces, cuidadosamente bajó su mano hacia el agua burbujeante, seguro de que su propio conjuro funcionaría y le protegería. Después de todo, la poción no había sabido correctamente; no produciría el brillo azul que lo protegería del dolor. Y no estaba tan loco como para arriesgar el lastimarse por una simple demostración.

Los estudiantes esperaron ansiosamente, Sherlock vio a Watson al fondo removiendo su poción, el único que parecía saber que Sherlock no estaría en un peligro real de quemarse la mano.

La cosa empezó bien, el conjuro parecía estar aguantando, pero debió haber algo en la poción mal preparada que lo contrarrestó. Mierda, maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

Entonces empezó a gritar, sacando su mando al mismo tiempo que grandes quemaduras empezaron a esparcirse por ella, llegando rápidamente hasta su antebrazo.

Ninguno de sus estudiantes parecía saber qué hacer, y Sherlock sintió su razón nublarse por la punzada de dolor. Recordaba caer al suelo, aferrando su brazo en agonía exquisita mientras varios estudiantes corrieron fuera, desesperados de no ser encontrados responsables o atrapados bajo la red de su probable furia. Solo el señor Watson metió un frasco en su caldero, lo llenó y corrió a su lado. Incorporó a Sherlock con su brazo y trajo el líquido purpura pálido a sus labios. Oliendo a jengibre, Sherlock sintió una ola de alivió corriendo por él mientras bebía.

– Sabe que eso fue muy estúpido por su parte, arriesgarse usted mismo de esa forma solo por la oportunidad de asustarlos – dijo Watson mientras el dolor empezó a disminuir y el brazo de Sherlock se curaba y brillaba azul.

– Detención, sr. Watson – balbuceó Sherlock.

Watson parecía estupefacto. – ¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, es lo que he hecho ahora? –

– Estoy aceptando su trato. Detención conmigo, y le devuelvo los cincuenta puntos. Su poción funcionó después de todo – se incorporó y recuperó la compostura –. Por cierto, enhorabuena por ganar el partido y atrapar la snitch en menos de siete minutos. –

– ¿Cómo es posible que sepa eso? – preguntó Watson.

– Fácil – sonrió con suficiencia –. Una marca de barro en su túnica sugiere el ángulo en el que se abalanzó hacia el suelo para atraparla.  El tiempo que le llevó llegar aquí sugiere un partido de seis o siete minutos. Supongo que alguien en Gryffindor fue golpeado por una bludger en la cabeza y sangró un poco. Probablemente el señor Rawlins, usted tiene un poco de su sangre en la túnica, por el hombro, él es un poco más bajo que usted.–

– Ha sido asombroso – se rio el de séptimo curso.

– No suelen decir eso – remarcó Sherlock.

– ¿Y qué suelen decir? –

– Vete a la mierda. –


	2. Un estudio en magia experimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la víspera del Torneo de los tres magos John aparece para su primera detención con el profesor Holmes. Aunque adamante de no ofrecerse voluntario como Campeón de Hogwarts, su destino parecer ser casi inevitable. Y en medio de todo, el hombre que venció a Lord Voldemort está preocupado de que algo peligroso pueda estar en el corazón de este torneo, lo suficientemente oscuro como para rivalizar con los eventos que sucedieron cuando él mismo compitió todos esos años atrás.

Sherlock estaba sentado detrás de la mesa de su oficina, manos bajo la barbilla, ansioso por que el chico Watson llegue. Miró la carta en la mesa mientras esperaba; poniéndose cada segundo todavía más enfadado, cuando incluso las palabras en la página apestaban a la combinación extraña de decepción, preocupación y frustración de Mycroft por su hermano pequeño.

Aun así la gran “M” negra del Ministerio estampada en la parte superior de la carta y la pequeña nota en la parte inferior indicando que venía de la “Oficina del Subsecretario Senior del Ministerio de Magia” puso una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Sherlock sabía que su hermano era mucho más que un mero subsecretario allí; él prácticamente dirigía el ministerio a puerta cerrada.

_Sherlock, me ha llegado palabra sobre el desafortunado incidente de la “Solución Hirviente”. Si tuvieses la bondad de refrenarte de tales teatralidades en el futuro esto sería de lo más apreciado. Y si es de alguna forma posible para ti el mantener una “actitud discreta”  por así decirlo, y contenerte de alardear por ahora, por favor, haz el gran esfuerzo._

_Como ya es posible que sepas  el Torneo de los tres magos va a empezar de aquí poco. Debo venir a la escuela yo mismo a tiempo para la primera prueba y en tal punto explicaré porqué te he hecho aceptar este puesto. El jefe de la Oficina de Aurores se encontrará con el resto del profesorado antes de las ceremonias de apertura y quiero que te lleves bien con él. Él puede ser crucial en la trama que se desarrollará en adelante. Intenta no ser tú mismo; no necesito un enemigo en el famoso Harry Potter. Quema esta carta después de leerla; no contestes. – MH_

Con un movimiento perezoso de su varita, Sherlock se reclinó en su silla mientras la carta se hacía cenizas. Típico de Mycroft el ser tan ridículamente críptico, suspiró.

– Entre– se dirigió al golpe en la puerta.

–  Profesor Holmes–  el sr. Watson se sentó.

– John, ¿no es así? – preguntó Sherlock –. Nacido muggle. Fuiste un hatstall _*_.

– ¿Se acuerda de eso?—preguntó John incrédulamente.

– No, lo he deducido, entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor – Sherlock se levantó –. ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre la magia experimental? –

– Es ilegal – respondió John.

Sherlock suspiró, caminando más rápido de un lado al otro de la oficina.

– Sí, sí, ya lo sé. ¿Pero cuál es _tu opinión_ sobre ella? ¿La has intentado alguna vez? ¿La has querido intentar alguna vez? –

– Sí – dijo John finalmente –. En alguna ocasión… ¿Dónde va a parar todo esto? –

– Necesito un asistente – el profesor se sentó –. Alguien que me ayudará a probar estos hechizos.–

– ¿Quiere experimentar en mí? – preguntó John.

– No necesariamente, no. Algunas veces me lanzarías la encantación a mí. Pensaste bastante rápido allá en las mazmorras. Y también estoy extremadamente seguro de que los hechizos funcionan de la forma en la que quiero que lo hagan – intentó sonar tranquilizador.

John consideró la oferta en su mente. Cualquier otro con buen juicio se habría dado la vuelta y habría salido corriendo. Pero a John _le_ _gustaba_ la posibilidad de que algo saliese mal. La adrenalina. Era algo que siempre encontraba en el campo de Quidditch, en los últimos segundos antes de atrapar la snitch. A lo mejor el profesor Holmes había visto eso.

– Vale, bien – dijo –. Pero yo puedo vetar cualquier cosa que crea que es demasiado peligrosa.–

– Está bien. ¿Qué tal este hechizo cegador? – y antes de John tuviese tiempo de prepararse Sherlock lanzó el encantamiento en su mente.

_Excaecari_. Sherlock pensó vehementemente.

En un instante el mundo de John se volvió negro. Un segundo antes estaba el profesor Holmes alto de pelo oscuro mirándolo con esos ojos azules penetrantes y cuando la imagen volvió la nariz de Sherlock estaba a un centímetro de su cara y tenía una mirada extraña, alocada en su expresión.

– ¿Ha funcionado? – preguntó emocionadamente – ¿Me perdiste de vista por un segundo ahí?–

– Sí – la cabeza de John le dolía un poco –. Por un segundo. –

– ¡Excelente! – saltó el hombre más alto –. Bien, bien. Ahora lánzamelo a mí. Es “Excaecari”. Coge bien la pronunciación. –

John pegó una mirada al reloj de la esquina. – Perdone, me tengo que ir corriendo, nuestra media hora se ha acabado. ¿Nos vemos mañana, profesor Holmes? –

– Sherlock, por favor, – se encontró a sí mismo diciendo a sorpresa suya –. Profesor Holmes es muy formal. –

Cuando John se despidió y salió de la oficina apresuradamente, Sherlock se reclinó triunfante. Ahora la única cosa por la que tenía que preocuparse era su reunión con Harry Potter. Seguramente le pediría que planeara algunas torturas inteligentes para la prueba. Eso debería ser divertido. Y de todas formas, no creía que hubiese un estudiante en todo Hogwarts que pudiese dar la talla contra los horrores que él podría idear. Salvo, a lo mejor, uno.

***

Hubo una inmensa conmoción cuando John llegó a la ventosa clase de adivinación.

– ¿Qué te hizo hacer? ¿Diseccionar animales muertos para ingredientes? ¿Correr por los terrenos buscando hierbas venenosas? –

– ¿Todavía tiene esa cabeza encogida espeluznante en su oficina? –

– ¿Y qué tal el ojo de dragón? –

– En serio – dijo John firmemente–, fue bastante aburrido. Todo lo que hice fue escribir líneas.–

– Eh John – su amiga Mary Morstan se le acercó en el banco–, ¿es verdad que vas a poner tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego? –

– No, por supuesto que no – suspiró John –. ¿Quién está diciendo eso? No lo haría ni en un millón de años. No soy ni mucho menos el mejor de nuestro año. Hogwarts se merece un campeón que puede ganar. –

La clase rápidamente se centró en los deberes del día, y John se quedó aliviado de que su experiencia con el profesor Holmes ya no fuese más un tema de interés. Abrió _Desnublando el futuro_ y empezó a tomar apuntes en su pergamino.

Y aunque lo tenía bastante claro, el que no iba a presentarse como voluntario, cuando miró en su neblinosa bola de cristal pudo casi vislumbrar el borde de una grande y llameante copa.

***

– Sabes que a mí nunca me han gustado los profesores de pociones – dijo Ron mientras descendían las escaleras a las mazmorras –. Primero Snape, después Oakley, y ahora Holmes. Siempre tienen algo raro en la manga. –

– Snape era un héroe, Ron – le recordó Harry –, y no hay nada malo en ser un poco raro. Mira a Luna y Rolf. –

– Sí, ellos están bien, supongo. Ella le escribió a Hermione que habían encontrado finalmente un snorkack de cuerno arrugado en Rumanía. Yo todavía creo que era un tipo de rinoceronte irregular… – dijo Ron.

– No queremos que este torneo acabe siendo como el mío, colega. Y necesitamos todos los oídos que podamos conseguir. Este Sherlock, se supone que es un genio, y Mycroft dijo que podíamos confiar en él –explicó Harry.

– Lo sé. Hermione le mencionó una vez, creo – paró de caminar cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta de la oficina familiar.

– ¿Profesor Holmes? – Harry llamó a la puerta dos veces – Somos de la Oficina de Aurores, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Le avisaron de que esperara nuestra visita. –

Hubo un crujido en el otro lado. Y si no hubiese sabido que el hombre llevaba muerto años Harry podría haber jurado que la voz profunda y seca proveniente de detrás de la puerta diciendo “Potter, Weasley, pasad” era Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *N/T: Hatstall: se refiere al estudiante cuya selección a una casa duró más de cinco minutos.


	3. El hechizo de recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno de estos días el Torneo de los tres magos empezará, pero antes de entonces, está en manos de Sherlock el idear los horrores que los campeones se enfrentarán en él. ¿Pero sabrá él dar la talla ante los horrores de su propio pasado, revelados inintencionadamente por un hechizo de recuerdos de su propia invención?

– Su reputación os precede – Sherlock hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento cuando entraron, limpiando rápidamente algunos ingredientes de sobre la mesa.

– La suya también – ofreció Ron incómodamente –. No en el mal sentido. Quiero decir, aparte de los rumores de experimentalismo, la cosa esa con el… –

– Sí, yendo al grano – Harry bajó la voz –. Necesitamos que ayude a diseñar algunos de los obstáculos para este torneo. Aunque según la regulación del torneo, me temo que le tendré que modificar la memoria cuando haya acabado. –

– Ya veo – Sherlock los miró curiosamente –. ¿Pero por qué yo en particular? ¿Y cuánto de aterrador estamos hablando aquí? –

– Recibimos una petición extraña a principios de este año – confesó Harry –. Han llegado noticias de su papel como asesor en la matanza de la quimera el año pasado. Su hermano intentó mantener su participación fuera de radar por supuesto, pero hay algunos que quieren ver un nivel similar de… bueno… –

– Potencia – el profesor empezó a pasearse, acelerando su paso con cada palabra –. Esa es la palabra que está buscando. Potencia de magia. Ah, ya tengo algunas ideas. Ah, esto va a ser divertido. Sí. –

– Ahora, recuerde que no queremos que nadie se haga daño o algo así. Estoy a favor de desafíos, pero odiaría ver a algún tipo perder un brazo o una pierna – remarcó Ron, un tanto consternado ante el aparente entusiasmo de Sherlock.

– Sí, sí, por supuesto – dijo Sherlock con indiferencia –. Sin muertes, sin lesiones permanentes. Recibí este sermón cuando me contrataron como profesor. –

– Así que, ¿estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, entonces?  – preguntó Harry.

Sherlock sonrió casi como un loco. – ¿Dispuesto a hacerlo? Seguro que lo disfrutaré. –

Mientras Harry exponía las normas, la mente de Sherlock corría en todas las direcciones. Hacia dragones y monstruos y juegos mentales. Hacia pruebas físicas y drenaje emocional y problemas del arte de pociones. Oh, la de cosas del arte de pociones que podría meter en esto. Solo un gran mago de verdad podría aún intentar el desafío que él crearía. Solo el mejor podría vencer.

Al acabar la reunión los acompañó a la puerta, observando un número de cosas sobre su ropa y gestos y revelando para sí mismo algunos detalles clasificados sobre recientes misiones de auror que él archivaría para uso posterior. A lo mejor estos detalles eran relevantes para la “trama” que habría en adelante. En cualquier caso, seguro que serían una buena munición para incordiar a Mycroft. ¿Qué ministerio podría enorgullecerse de su discreción cuando la mitad de su evidencia salía por la puerta en los patrones de suciedad de la túnica y en el más suave resplandor dejado por hechizos de defensa muy, _muy_ específicos? Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia.

– Sabía que era un psicópata – dijo Ron en voz baja a Harry cuando salían –. ¿Has visto cómo deliraba cuando mencionaste que le podrías conseguir un lote de cangrejos de fuego? –

– Sociópata con muchas habilidades, creerías que los aurores al menos investigarían un poco – refunfuñó para sí mismo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos –. Aunque por lo que he leído sobre _ellos_ ese era el departamento de Granger. Típico. Los nacidos muggles siempre se esfuerzan más. –

***

Los lunes se habían convertido rápidamente en el día favorito de John, lo que no era muy común en un estudiante. Aunque detenciones semanales con Sherlock, valían más que la pena el fastidio de un día entero de clases después del descanso del domingo, y vio que aprendía más del hombre en una hora que cualquier otro de sus profesores le enseñaba en toda la semana.

Se vio a sí mismo alarmantemente bueno realizando hechizos nuevos, y un tanto aliviado cada vez que funcionaban. Sherlock por su parte, parecía tener todo un lado diferente cuando se le daba la oportunidad de discutir magia. Y aunque a veces John solo podía a lo mejor identificar el significado de solo una o dos de las palabras que Sherlock usaba cuando hablaba del conocimiento popular de las varitas, él aun así actuaba como si eso fuese tremendamente interesante. Por como Sherlock lo decía, estaba seguro de que lo era.

En la detención anterior Sherlock le había dicho que la próxima vez sería más larga de lo normal, el hechizo tenía efecto durante cinco minutos, y los efectos secundarios podrían tardar más en desaparecer. Había pospuesto la práctica de Quidditch, algo que no había hecho nunca antes, y estaba ansioso por ver con qué tendría que lidiar abajo en las mazmorras.

– Fuiste un Ravenclaw cuando estuviste aquí, ¿no? – preguntó John cuando entró – ¿Alguna vez te molestó, cuando realmente querías entrar, y la maldita cosa continuaba haciéndote preguntas? –

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Intentaste escabullirte dentro? – Sherlock alzó una ceja – Sabes que soy un profesor, John. No puedo dejarte que vayas por ahí rompiendo reglas, aunque me estés ayudando con esto. –

John resopló – No lo harías. Te encanta romper las reglas. Pero no, estaba buscando a la capitana de Ravenclaw, y me dijo que nos encontráramos en la torre. Me llevó cinco minutos resolver el acertijo. No puedo ni imaginarme el hacerlo _cada_ vez. –

– Esto es por lo que el sombrero acabó poniéndote en Gryffindor, John. A algunas personas les encanta aprender solo por aprender. Eres listo pero solo porque quieres poner lo aprendido en práctica. Ahí está la diferencia – Sherlock ojeaba sus apuntes sobre el nuevo hechizo mientras hablaba.

– Supongo – John se inclinó hacia delante para leer las letras boca abajo–. Hechizo de recuerdos, ¿eh? –

– Más o menos lo contrario del _Obliviate_ , éste aclara la mente, hace más claros los viejos recuerdos. Puede hasta incitarte a revivir uno– explicó Sherlock –. ¿Quieres intentarlo en mí o quieres que yo lo intente en ti? –

– Te lo haré a ti, ¿pero cómo puedo asegurarme de que está funcionando, de que tus recuerdos se están volviendo más claros? ¿O serás capaz de notarlo? – John cogió los papeles y leyó un poco más sobre la teoría detrás del encantamiento.

– Puedes usar _Legeremens_ para estar seguros. Mira en mi mente – dijo Sherlock vigoroso.

– ¿Creía que habías dicho que eras un oclumante extremadamente poderoso? – preguntó John.

– Bueno, no me bloquearé ante ti, ¿no es así? Te acabo de decir que lo hagas. De verdad, John – rio Sherlock.

– Está bien, está bien – dijo John –. Vale. Aquí va. _Vestibulummemoria_. –

El efecto es inmediato. Un chorro de chispas azules salió disparado de la varita de John y le dieron directamente a la sien de Sherlock. Sherlock se agarró a la silla en la que estaba sentado, y sintió una explosión repentina de actividad mental.

Recordó una casa oscura junto al lago. Mycroft llevaba pantalones y una camisa a cuadros. Su madre estaba horneando en la cocina. Su padre llegaba a casa tarde después de un largo día de trabajo en el ministerio. Dios mío, podía recordar cómo se veía su padre. Todos esos años atrás. Era fascinante. Todo se veía tan claro. Más claro de lo que había estado en años.

Ahora estaba en la cocina. Ahora en el salón. _No, no vayas al salón, Sherlock. No allí. No este recuerdo ahora. No cuando John está aquí. No. No._

Vio a su padre en el sofá con una mujer ¿Madre? No es madre. ¿Por qué no es madre? ¿Qué están haciendo? _No_. ¿Mycroft?

Desenfoque. Los gritos. Madre lanza un plato. Vidrios rotos, baldosas con rasguños. Las discusiones. Más discusiones. Cada día. Ojalá no vuelva él más a casa. No lo hace. _¿Por qué deseé eso?_ El divorcio. Mycroft me da esa camisa a cuadros. Desenfoque. El funeral de Barbarroja. Llantos. Muchos llantos. Colegio saltado. Sandwich de mantequilla de cacahuete. Sin comer. La espada de pirata enterrada. Mycroft se va de casa. Colegio. _Dios, no, el colegio no._

Luego, se ha acabado. Sherlock abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que está sudando. – Si pudiste notar que el hechizo da la casualidad de que causa el revivir y encontrar mayor claridad no solo en un viejo recuerdo pero en emm… el peor… recuerdo… de la persona, eso sería… bueno… –

– Lo he notado, sí – dijo John incómodo – Aunque aun así es brillante. Ha funcionado. –

– Sí, fue bastante brillante, ¿no? – Sherlock apartó la mirada – Dime, emm, ¿cuánto de eso…?

– Ah, no mucho, prácticamente nada – dijo John rápidamente.

– Supongo entonces que preferirás que no lo intente en ti, ahora que lo sabemos – remarcó Sherlock mientras apuntaba sus notas sobre el hechizo, incluyendo el dolor de cabeza que parecía ser un irritante efecto secundario –. Aunque me temo que ahora estoy bastante cansado. Así que, ¿nos vemos la semana que viene? –

John movió la cabeza. – Entonces puedes intentarlo en mí lo primero la semana que viene. Por el bien de la consistencia. Y además, así es justo. –

– Ah, eso no será necesario, dado que no vio nada en absoluto, _señor_ Watson – dijo Sherlock enfáticamente.

– Muy bien. Sí, por supuesto, _profesor_ Holmes. Supongo entonces que le veré en el banquete, cuando los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons lleguen – replicó.

– Sí, sí, lo hará– Sherlock se frotó las sienes intentando disminuir su dolor de cabeza.

A su pesar, estaba curioso de porqué el chico se había ofrecido voluntario incluso después de ver lo que el hechizo le había hecho a Sherlock. Y de todas formas, la experiencia en general había sido tediosamente vergonzosa. ¿Qué pensaría John de él ahora, el brillante profesor Holmes, llorando por su perro muerto? Descubriendo a su padre… _bueno, mejor no pensar sobre ello otra vez_. Bueno, de todas formas el Torneo de los tres magos lo sacaría de la mente de John. Con la distracción de la elección de los campeones y el baile de navidad y las pruebas. Ah sí, la prueba, sacó los esquemas que tenía por ahora y sonrió.

 _Vestibulum memoria_ sería una magnífica adición a su plan maestro. Harry había dicho después de todo, que hiciese la prueba “memorable”.


	4. Los hermanos Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos los ojos estaban en la hermosa parte Veela Irene Adler mientras el cáliz de fuego finalmente se desvelaba. Sherlock insiste que John no es nada más que otro de sus estudiantes, mientras que Mycroft revela que el torneo no es para nada lo que parece en el exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Por un lado, me sabe mal subir este capítulo tarde, pero cuando vives en medio del campo inglés lo que debería ser un día sin internet por revisiones técnicas acaba siendo una semana. Y cuando no tienes coche y no hay cómo llegar a la ciudad más cercana con internet, acabas sin poder cumplir con tu reto. Lo que sí que ha sido un reto ha sido traducir sin diccionario. :D   
> Por otro lado, a finales de esta semana y la semana que viene iré a la aventura por terreno británico así que no sé si podré traducir o tendré internet para subir un capítulo, por eso intentaré subir otro capítulo uno de estos días por si acaso. Y si al final pudiese, ¡todavía mejor! :D - K

Posiblemente era la concurrencia de gente más importante que los chicos de Gryffindor habían sido testigos nunca. El ministro de magia de hacía ya tiempo Kingsley Shacklebolt había venido, con su siempre presente subsecretario, el señor Mycroft Holmes. El “gran trío” que había hecho posible la caída de Voldermort estaba allí, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger juntos en Hogwarts por primera vez en años. Pero también podrían haber sido invisibles, porque todos los ojos se detenían en una desconocida bruja de Beauxbatons con los ojos hechizantes y piel de porcelana, atraídos por su encanto casi sobrenatural.

Susurros de “parte veela” y “más hermosa que la directora Delacour” corrían por el salón comedor. E incluso John se vio estirando el cuello para dar un vistazo.

Solo el profesor Holmes en la mesa de profesores parecía creer que todo esto estaba por debajo de él y ni siquiera le devolvió la triunfante sonrisa que ella le destelló cuando se sentó.

– ¿Quién es ella? – le preguntó a Mycroft, que había tomado el asiento a su inmediata derecha.

– Irene Adler – respondió Mycroft –. Lo más probable es que sea campeona. En cualquier caso tiene debajo de la manga más que tan solo sus encantos físicos. –

– Fascinante – Sherlock la volvió a observar, intentando deducir cuanto podía sobre quién era, dónde había estado –.  ¿Bastante promiscua? –

– Obviamente – afirmó su hermano –. Hija única. Amante femenina. Podríamos seguir, pero no quiero que te pierdas nuestros colegas de Durmstrang, dada tu preferencia. –

– No tengo ninguna _preferencia_ – bufó Sherlock –. Y ya los he deducido. Nadie parece que sea de gran amenaza. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. –

– Bueno, ya veo que todavía estás casado con tu trabajo – Mycroft evaluó la sala –. Y ya lo veras con tiempo, hermano mío. No te he traído aquí para nada. –

Mientras la conversación continuaba Harry había revelado el famoso cáliz ante los generales “ooohs” y “aaahs” garantizados de la población estudiantil de las tres escuelas. Y por una vez, Sherlock se vio igualmente impresionado como las masas. Él mismo estaba bastante fascinado con la magia antigua que lo gobernaba, y a lo mejor Harry le dejaría echarle un vistazo cuando todo se había acabado, ya que estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante excelente con la primera prueba.

Entonces, el director Longbottom empezó un discurso entusiasta de bienvenida a las delegaciones extranjeras, mientras Sherlock se vio distraído por unos cuantos chicos de Durmstrang que se habían deslizado dentro del comedor. Uno de ellos en particular parecía que había tomado un cuidado particular en protegerse. Sherlock pudo ver el aura del rastro de varios hechizos protectores. ¿A lo mejor era este el campeón de Durmstrang?

Cuando Longbottom acabó Mycroft se levantó para anunciar las reglas. Sherlock miró por el comedor buscando a John, y se vio deseando bastante irracionalmente que se pudiese sentar a su lado. Por supuesto que eso no podía pasar nunca. Él era un profesor después de todo. Y había dejado bastante claro cuando acabaron su última sesión de que veía a John nada más que como otro estudiante.

Había incluso ratificado la noción en su lección habitual de pociones ayer por la tarde. John había resbalado y lo había llamado “Sherlock” delante de otros estudiantes y Sherlock se había visto forzado a quitar 10 puntos por añadidura. No podía ser pillado siendo “amistoso” con un estudiante, Sherlock le había explicado después de clase. Él no tenía amigos, había dicho. Podía haber jurado que John había parecido un poco decepcionado. Ah, bueno, pensó. Los amigos nunca habían sido su área de todas formas.

– Entonces, ¿vas a contarme qué es en verdad todo esto? – preguntó Sherlock cuando su hermano volvió del podio.

– Van a despachar esto y empezar la fiesta en un segundo, ¿vamos a tu oficina? – sugirió Mycroft.

– Aceptable – afirmó Sherlock, y se vio captando la mirada de Irene Adler otra vez –. Ya lleva un rato mirándome. –

– Encuéntrate con ella. Si está interesada en ti, úsalo – dijo Mycroft rápidamente –. Requeriré toda la información y ventaja que pueda conseguir. –

– Veré lo que puedo hacer – Sherlock se levantó cuando Longbottom cerró la ceremonia –. A las mazmorras, ahora. –

Pasando por la mesa de Gryffindor en su camino hacia fuera Sherlock asintió secamente para reconocer el saludo de John. – Señor Watson. –

– ¿Amigo tuyo? – preguntó Mycroft curiosamente.

– Por favor – se rio Sherlock –. Estudiante. Pero uno muy bueno. Me está ayudando con el trabajo experimental. –

– Está considerado uno de los favoritos para ser el campeón de Hogwarts – suspiró Mycroft –. Y tú realmente no puedes dejar el experimentalismo. ¿Incluso mientras estás aquí? –

– ¿Favorito? Le he preguntado. Él nunca pondrá su nombre – respondió Sherlock.

– Ah, las mazmorras – Mycroft remarcó la humedad, la oscuridad y el distintivo olor a ingredientes de pociones –. Te debe encantar estar aquí. –

– Todo gracias a ti – Sherlock dirigió a su hermano hacia su oficina, cerró de golpe la muerta y puso un hechizo en ella para que nadie pudiese escuchar –. Ahora, si quieres... –

– El torneo este año es una farsa – empezó Mycroft –. Esencialmente es una tapadera del descubrimiento que hice el pasado junio. Encontramos digamos un _artefacto_ mágico extremadamente potente. Otros ministerios llegaron rápidamente al lugar, así que me compré el tiempo que necesitaba diciendo que el terreno allí arriba estaba bajo nuestra jurisdicción para el uso de la tercera y final prueba del torneo que está teniendo lugar ahora. Me dieron autorización para poner todo tipo de hechizos de ocultación en él, y redacté un acuerdo con los otros dos demandantes que no se creyeron mi pequeña excusa. En resumen, Sherlock, la escuela cuyo campeón llega al objeto primero, bueno, su país, se queda con él. –

– ¿Por qué arriesgarías algo tan importante en la habilidad de unos colegiales? Eso es ridículo – espetó Sherlock.

– Es una situación comprometida diplomáticamente, y el objeto es a lo mejor el mayor descubrimiento desde los doce usos de la sangre de dragón. Según el ministro suficientemente significativo como para arriesgar un conflicto abierto. Pero mi forma es más simple. Sin derramamiento de sangre, y puedo asegurarme de que ganemos – Mycroft tamborileando los dedos en la mesa de Sherlcok.

– Ya veo, quieres que entrene al candidato de Hogwarts para que gane y evaluar las debilidades de la competición por ti – Sherlock afirmó en comprensión –. Debería ser manejable. Estoy creado la primera prueba, después de todo. Aunque no la recordaré en unos días. –

– Ese es en esencia el trabajo que tengo pensado que hagas, aunque debo advertirte que no reveles la trama a nadie – Mycroft se levantó para irse.

– ¿Cuál es el objeto? ¿Puedes al menos decirme qué es lo que hace? – imploró Sherlock.

– Me temo que no, hermano pequeño, algunas cosas deben mantenerse clasificadas –  Mycroft  movió su varita para abrir el cerrojo de la puerta –. Y ya sabes qué pasa cuando descubres secretos que no deberías saber. –

– Eso fue años atrás – dijo Sherlock débilmente, mirando al suelo.

– Y aun así has cambiado tan poco. –


	5. El cáliz de fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin llegamos a la elección de los campeones, mientras Sherlock tiene que lidiar con lo que es correcto y con la visión de su hermano para el futuro.

– Ya te lo he dicho, Mary – insistió John –. Ni siquiera he puesto mi nombre dentro. No voy a ser  yo. –

– Bueno pues deberías – sonrió –. Me es difícil pensar en alguien mejor. –

– Es un riesgo, y punto – explicó John –. Y no estoy del todo seguro de que valga la pena. –

– ¿Has pensado sobre lo de ir a Hogsmeade conmigo el lunes? – preguntó.

– Ya te he dicho que tengo detención – respondió él.

– ¿Detención? ¿Cómo es que _siempre_ tienes detención? – dijo ella sin poder creérselo.

– Simplemente continúo cagándola en su clase – intentó John encogerse de hombros con indiferencia–.  Me hace escribir líneas por ello. –

– ¿Te has enterado de las cosas que ha hecho? – susurró vehemente – Bueno, yo sí. Por un lado los Holmes hicieron cosas bastante oscuras en la segunda guerra mágica. Su padre era presuntamente un auror trabajando como doble agente. Pero algunos dicen que realmente era un mortífago… –

– Rumores – resopló John –. ¿Sabes? A veces no sabes cuánto agradezco haber nacido muggle o tendría que lidiar con rumores sobre qué hizo o no hizo mi familia en la guerra. –

– Mi padre trabaja en el departamento del ministerio que se encarga de las criaturas mágicas peligrosas, y le oí decir – bajó la voz – que el profesor Holmes usó magia experimental para matar a la quimera. –

– Gilipolleces – dijo John bruscamente –. Eso es realmente ridículo. –

– Le puedes preguntar tú mismo – dijo ella con suficiencia –. A lo mejor te lo cuenta, ya que a él obviamente le gustas tanto. –

–  No le gusto – espetó John –. Pero ya que eres tan persistente, iremos entonces el martes. –

– Ahí. ¿Ves? No era tan difícil – le sonrió taimadamente.

John se rio a su pesar. – No, la verdad es que no. –

***

Sherlock miró el fuego azul con anticipación. En cualquier minuto brillaría rojo y escupiría tres tiras de papel en las cuales estaba el futuro del mundo mágico. Esperaba que no fuese una sorpresa muy grande para él a quien eligiese. Había visto a los estudiantes poniendo sus nombres dentro y dedujo quien de entre ellos era el más probable a ser elegido. Para Hogwarts era o el Hufflepuff Bletchley o el Slytherin Vincent, para Beauxbatons era indisputablemente la señorita Adler, y para Durmstrang sería seguramente una elección ceñida entre un señor Moriarty y un señor Moran.

Por lo tanto le chocó un poco, y se quedó brevemente sorprendido, y después se enfadó,cuando el profesor Longbottom cogió la primera tira en sus manos y leyó: – El campeón de Hogwarts es… John Watson. –

Fulminando inmediatamente a Mycroft, quien estaba manteniendo su usual expresión plácida, perfectamente neutral, Sherlock siseó por medio de dientes apretados una pregunta cuya respuesta casi sin duda sabía. – Has sido tú, ¿no? –

– Puede ser, hermano mío, ¿pero y a ti qué más te da? – Mycroft ni siquiera se giró hacia él.

– ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Este es un torneo peligroso, podría morir! ¡Él ni siquiera puso su nombre dentro! ¡Él no quiere ser parte de esta farsa tuya! – susurró Sherlock acalorado.

– No me seas tan sensible Sherlcok. Sabes eso cómo me agravia – el hermano mayor enderezó su corbata –. Aunque debo decir que es conmovedor que te preocupes tanto por la seguridad de tus estudiantes. –

– Fuera, ahora. Si no vienes revelaré la tapadera de toda tu operación – Sherlock le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

– ¿Ni siquiera quieres ver a Adler y a Moriarty ser escogidos? Muy bien, Sherlock, pero estás metiéndote en asuntos de seguridad nacional, mucho más allá de tu alcance habitual – el tono de Mycroft era todavía tranquilo pero había sacado su varita de su estuche y la estaba agarrándola ahora firmemente, observando a su hermano pequeño por si hacía algún movimiento repentino.

Excusándose tan discretamente como pudieron, los dos hermanos salieron del Gran Comedor, que estaba ahora lleno de ups y hurras  por la elección del capitán de Quidditch popular.

Solo Sherlock estaba indignado con desenfrenada muestra de júbilo, comentándolo en voz alta el segundo en el que estuvieron solos fuera, y después de que hubiese conjurado un hechizo contra cualquiera que pudiese estar escuchando. – Tontos, ¿cómo pueden estar celebrando ahora que se lo han cargado? –

– No seas tan melodramático, Sherlock – suspiró Mycroft –. Por si quieres saberlo, estaba esperando que esto te diese algún incentivo. –

– ¿Incentivo? – Sherlock lo miró boquiabierto – ¿Incentivo? ¿Qué tipo de incentivo es este? –

– Pareces preocuparte por el chico, sin duda te llevas mejor con él que con cualquiera que te haya visto en años. Si él es un campeón te dedicarías definitivamente a ti mismo para que ganase  – señaló Mycroft.

– ¿Sabes? – dijo Sherlock malhumorado – No todo el mundo es una pieza de ajedrez para que tú la muevas por ahí. Puede que tú estés al mando pero no te ayudaré a que montes este… este… juego de marionetas… –

– No tendrás otra opción – respondió Mycroft con calma –. El cáliz de fuego constituye… ¿cuál era la frase? Ah, sí, un contrato mágico vinculante. Watson debe competir. Y Hogwarts debe ganar. –

Sin pensarlo Sherlock sacó repentinamente su varita y estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición bastante desagradable cuando de repente salió disparada de su mano.

– Eso ha sido estúpido, Sherlock – su hermano sostuvo ambas varitas en sus manos –. ¿Sabes el incidente tan grande causaría si nos pillaran batiéndonos en duelo aquí? Y de todas formas, no puedes batirte cuando estás sensible, desde luego no contra mí. –

– ¿Me devuelves la varita? – preguntó Sherlock – Lo siento, no estaba… –

– Pensando, no. Recientemente lo has estado haciendo alarmantemente poco – Mycroft se la lanzó –. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver dentro. Estoy seguro de que tendré que explicar este pequeño accidente al señor Watson. Pero antes de que lo haga, ¿te ha quedado todo claro, Sherlock? –

Sherlock asintió. – Vuelve dentro, entonces. No quisiera que tus marionetas se desmoronen en tu ausencia. ¿Sabes? Cada día suenas más como padre. –

– Y tú como madre. Aun así debemos vivir con nuestras decisiones, con quién elegimos estar. –

– Ella no. –

– Ella era débil, optó por no hacerlo, un destino que espero que no te suceda. –

– Mejor ser débil y bueno que fuerte y cruel. –

– Ahí, hermano mío, es donde te equivocas. El cruel puede que caiga pero el débil… –

– … nunca se alza. Así es cómo es el mundo. Me sé el dicho, simplemente no creo en él. –


	6. La infame conversación en el restaurante de Angelo tenía que aparecer en algún sitio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Sherlock hablan del torneo inminente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Ya sé que los días de actualizar son el fin de semana, pero como hoy es mi cumpleaños (bueno, a estas horas ya fue ayer :P ) pues he decidido que como regalo lo publicaría hoy. Sé que no es mucho pero una hace lo que puede. Intentaré traducir otro capítulo para la actualización rutinaria del fin de semana. Un saludo a todos!!! Espero que continuéis disfrutando de la historia. :)

– Supongo que mi hermano te ha explicado el percance – dijo Sherlock cuando John entró.

– Lo hizo, sí – suspiró John –. Aunque Harry Potter estaba furioso. En realidad, estaba seguro de que habría una pelea entre ellos, pero al final no, y soy ahora el campeón de Hogwarts. –

– Parece como que has aceptado el haber sido voluntario contra tu voluntad – Sherlock enderezó las botellas de ingredientes que estaban sobre su mesa, sin mirar a los ojos del estudiante de séptimo intencionadamente.

– Quejarse no me ayudará con mis posibilidades – respondió John.

– Yo puedo – dijo Sherlock de repente.

– Perdón, ¿qué? – preguntó John – Sherlock, mírame a los ojos. Deja de enredarte con ese pergamino. –

Sin embargo, deseó no haberlo pedido. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron había tanta culpa en los del profesor que habría jurado que una carga más allá de las palabras permanecía enterrada bajo ese brillante azul glacial.

Sherlock agarró los cantos de la silla serioso. – Tengo que ayudarte, John. Ya no lo recuerdo, pero mi plan para la primera prueba es probablemente el propio infierno, y no sabía entonces que tú… –

El hombre mayor se levantó y empezó a pasearse con las manos en la espalda. – No tienes ni idea de los horrores que puedo haber trazado. Olvida el experimentalismo, vas a venir aquí todos los días y te voy a contar cada cosa espeluznante que me venga a la cabeza y la mejor forma de enfrentarte a ella… Esa es la única forma… Sí… –

– ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? – le preguntó John.

Sherlock carraspeó incómodo. – Bueno, no puedo dejar que le pase algo a mi estudiante favorito. –

– ¿Soy tu estudiante favorito? – se rio John.

– Bueno,  viendo que odio al resto – dijo Sherlock bastante serio –. Y… em… viendo que tus amigos probablemente quieren estar contigo en el gran comedor… para celebrar su campeón… dejo que te vayas por esta noche. –

– En realidad quería escabullirme de la atención por un rato. ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí un rato? – admitió John.

– Ah… Es comprensible, por supuesto – Sherlock tamborileó los dedos en la mesa.

– ¿De verdad que mataste a la quimera? –

– La respuesta breve es sí, aunque me temo que no puedo decir más. Clasificado, cortesía de Mycroft. –

– Increíble. –

– ¿De verdad lo crees? –

– Sí, asombroso. Entonces, em, ¿tienes novia? –

– ¿Novia? No. Las brujas no son realmente mi área. –

– ¿Brujos entones? Cosa que está bien. –

– Sé que está bien. Pero no. –

– Así que solo, como yo. Guay. –

– Sabes John, me alaga tu interés pero no estoy realmente buscando ningún… –

–Ah, no. No estaba. Quiero decir, eres estupendo, pero no soy gay, y con el torneo ahora… Y yo no pensaría… quiero decir, eres un profesor… –

– Lo entiendo, John, aunque sería mejor que sigásemos. –

– ¿Dónde vives, entonces, cuando no estás aquí? –

– Tengo un piso agradable en Londres, en Baker Street. ¿Y tú? –

– Los Watsons viven en Godric’s Hollow. –

– Pero tú no. Has dicho “los Watsons”. –

– No me gusta vivir en casa. Mi padre y yo, no nos llevamos bien. Nunca lo hemos hecho. –

– Algo que tenemos en común, entonces. –

– Lo sé. Quiero decir, no lo sé… No he visto nada que me haya hecho saber, quiero decir, em, ¿Qué tipo de núcleo de varita tienes? –

– Fibras de corazón de dragón. –

– Pelos de cola de unicornio. –

– Fascinante. –

Ahora era el turno de John de tamborilear los dedos en la mesa. La conversación no estaba yendo a ninguna parte, y era porque se estaba aguantando la razón real por la que había querido hablar con Sherlock, la única persona que estaba seguro que entendería la gravedad de la situación. Él no quería participar en este torneo. Pero no debería estar sintiéndose de este modo. Él era un Gryffindor. Debía ser atrevido y estar contento por el reto. Aun así, tenía ese sentimiento de desasosiego en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en la primera prueba que estaba por llegar.

Respiró profundamente y decidió decirlo simplemente. – Sherlock, si soy un Gryffindor, ¿por qué estoy tan asustado de este torneo? –

Sherlock lo consideró con cuidado por unos momentos antes de decir: – Primero, serías estúpido si no lo estuvieses. Y segundo, ser valiente per se no significa que no puedes reconocer el miedo. Significa que puedes vencerlo para lograr la prueba que está por llegar. Es la rapidez de reflejos, la lógica, la racionalidad y el sentido común prevaleciendo sobre algo desconocido, nuevo o peligroso. El único tipo de miedo que deberías reprimir, John, es el miedo irracional. Pero este miedo es _completamente_ racional. –

– ¿Alguna vez has sentido como que llevas el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros? –

– Más de lo que puede que pienses. –

– ¿Sabes?, estaba mirando algunos hechizos complicados anoche. No puedo ni conjurar la mitad. Ojalá fuese como tú, _tú_ lo harías estupendo en este torneo. –

– ¿Yo? No puedo ni conjurar un patronus corpóreo. Nunca he sido capaz de encontrar un recuerdo… Bueno, el caso es que te centres en _lo que_ _puedes_ hacer, y si puedes hacer eso muy bien, no hay motivo por qué no puedas hacer el torneo. –

– ¿De verdad que no puedes…? –

– No es que lo vaya publicándolo por ahí, pero no, no puedo. Nunca he podido, y te agradecería que no lo… bueno… –

– No se lo diré a nadie. Gracias por hoy. Quiero decir, me siento bastante mejor sobre todo esto. –

– A lo mejor deberías volver al gran comedor antes de que te pierdas lo último del banquete – señaló Sherlock incómodo.

– Claro, sí – John se levantó –. ¿Nos vemos mañana, entonces? –

– Sí, sé rápido o quitaré puntos. –

– No, no lo harás. –

– Podría. –

– Pero no lo harás. –

– Está bien, no lo haré – Sherlock vio al chico irse, y luego sacó su varita.

Intentando desesperadamente convocar un recuerdo feliz dijo “Expecto Patronum” en voz alta. Ningún efecto. Solo unos vapores vagos. Ah, bueno, el conjuro nunca le había funcionado, ¿por qué debería hacerlo ahora? Era ridículo tener esperanza. Un tutor nunca podría alzarse de las emociones de un autoproclamado sociópata. Además, de todas formas no necesitaba a nadie que le protegiese. Estaba solo. Y el estar solo siempre lo había protegido.


	7. La señorita Adler de Beauxbatons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finalmente se encuentra con Irene.

– ¿Qué es eso? – John señaló la lista en la mesa de Sherlock.

– Eso, John, es el catálogo completo de cosas que es posible que haya puesto en esta prueba. Ahora, si te parece, hay unas cuantas páginas más. Míratelas y redondea las cosas que crees que son de mayor amenaza. – Sherlock le pasó los papeles.

John empezó a mirar la lista. Acertijo de una esfinge. Venenos transmitidos por aire y por agua. Espejismos. Conjurar hechizos mientras se sufre ceguera temporal… la cosa se ponía cada vez peor.

– Básicamente todo, Sherlock – John se la devolvió –. ¿Por dónde empezamos? –

Sherlock soltó un libro de hechizos sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. – He puesto notas en las páginas con los hechizos de defensa más útiles. Esto está más allá de los niveles de EXTASIS pero son increíblemente versátiles. Estos son tus deberes para la semana. Puedes preguntarme si tienes alguna dificultad. –

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? – John abrió el tomo polvoriento.

– Nos vamos fuera. Lo he arreglado para que traigan algunas criaturas para que te enfrentes a ellas. El resto lo puedo simular yo mismo lanzándote los hechizos apropiados. Puede que acabes chamuscado y un poco machacado pero estoy bastante seguro de que no habrá ningún daño permanente. –

John suspiró, así que la cosa había empezado. Campo de entrenamiento del torneo de los tres magos con el profesor Peculiar.

***

Habiendo pasado horas en los terrenos con John, Sherlock estaba agotado cuando volvió a su oficina, y totalmente sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

– Profesor Holmes – una mujer de pelo oscuro estaba sentada sobre su mesa, vestida en la seda azul de Beauxbatons, sonriéndole casi hambrienta. Irene Adler. – Está mal por tu parte que me hagas esperar. –

Él se sentó al otro lado, donde se sentaba John normalmente y dijo con bastante aspereza, – ¿Cómo es posible que hayas podido entrar aquí? –

– Tengo mis formas – canturreó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante –. Y da la casualidad que sé que tú planeaste la primera prueba. Con un favor como pago estoy segura de que te encantaría decirme qué hay en ella. –

– No estoy seguro de que esté interesado en el tipo de favor que me ofrecerías – dijo cuando ella alzó el brazo y le tocó la mejilla.

–Qué pómulos tan afilados. Podría cortarme en ellos. Ahora, profesor Holmes, estoy segura de que hay algo que pueda ofrecerte, ¿información, quizás? – dijo sedosamente.

Sherlock la miró otra vez. Definitivamente parte Veela. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Pero había algo en ella que le era familiar. Como si la hubiese visto en alguna otra parte anteriormente. Aun así, no podía situarla. ¿El famoso club de duelos en Francia? Imposible. Era demasiado joven, ¿no? Sin embargo, siempre marcaban a sus miembros con un tatuaje de una flecha en la cintura, y esa sería la única forma de asegurarse. Así que tenía que verlo. ¿Cómo podría verlo sin que ella supiese que lo estaba buscando? Solo había una forma.

Tomó un aliento pequeño y tomó una decisión repentina. Esperaba por Dios que no se lamentara de hacerlo.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre la mesa, acarició el rostro de Irene con su mano derecha. Entonces la acercó y la besó.

Ella respondió alarmantemente rápido, moviendo las manos por sus rizos oscuros y devolviéndole el beso. – No me esperaba esto, profesor Holmes, no por lo que había oído de ti. –

– Soy una caja llena de sorpresas – le desabrochó la pinza del pelo y dejó que sus brillantes rizos castaños cayesen sueltos, esperando que su exterior no mostrara cuan incómodo ese acto le estaba poniendo.

Pero ya no tuvo que dirigir la acción más, como descubrió bien pronto, Irene era claramente una profesional en esto como mínimo. La forma en la que su lengua estaba atacando su boca. La cantidad pura de flexibilidad que demostró cuando se deslizó sobre la mesa y encima de él sin detenerse. Otros hombres que no fuesen Sherlock se habrían excitado increíblemente. Le desató la corbata y le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, paseando sus manos por cualquier sitio y por todas partes, y por un momento, que estuviese dejándole hacer eso le asustó total y verdaderamente, hasta que vio su oportunidad y recordó porqué había hecho esto en primer lugar. _El vestido, desabrocha el vestido, mira el tatuaje._

La volvió a besar como distracción mientras que tomó la oportunidad de desabrochar el vestido por la espalda, y desabotonó justo hasta el punto donde podía ver la cintura. Y ahí estaba, la flecha rota. Una duelista profesional pretendiendo ser una colegiala. Iba a matar a Mycroft.

Su momento de duda después de haber visto el tatuaje le habría delatado si no hubiese sido por el estrépito que vino de detrás.

– Lo siento, solo había venido para preguntar sobre… pero no me puedo creer que tú, no importa – John soltó el libro en una estantería y salió hecho una furia.

Sherlock suspiró, esta era una posición increíblemente comprometedora. Ambos medio desnudos, despatarrados sobre la mesa, besándose apasionadamente. Y ella siendo la competición directa de John en el torneo. ¿De qué forma posible iba a explicar todo eso? De repente se le revolcaron sus adentros.

Ella se rio casi con frialdad. – Me sabe mal haber asustado a tu novio. –

–No es mi novio – dijo Sherlock un poco a la defensiva mientras se desenredaba de ella y empezaba a abrocharse varias prendas de ropa –. Soy su profesor. –

– ¿Profesor, eh? Todavía mejor – lo miró con complicidad –. Pero quieres ser más, ¿a que sí? –

– Voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas. –

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Oh, pero si solo estábamos empezando a pasárnoslo bien. Solo tienes que decirlo, y te hacía mío aquí mismo sobre la mesa hasta que me suplicaras piedad dos veces. –

– Yo nunca suplico. –

***

– John, tienes que perdonarme – Sherlock le suplicó fervorosamente.

Había incluso tomado el riesgo de dejar la mesa de profesores en el desayuno simplemente para hablar con John, y ahora era sujeto de miradas curiosas de unos cuantos jóvenes Gryffindors que o le temían, lo odiaban o ambas cosas.

– Ella es la competición. ¿La has estado ayudando a ella también? Claramente estáis románticamente involucrados.  Así que fue claramente una mentira. “Las brujas no son mi área”, ja. ¿Sobre qué más me has estado mintiendo? – Susurró John vehementemente mientras empujaba a Sherlock a un lado.

– Ha sido solo una vez. No había ni hablado con ella antes. Por si quieres saberlo, estaba intentando ver su tatuaje – le explicó.

– ¿Su tatuaje? –

– Ella es una duelista profesional. De un club muy famoso de Francia que marca a todos sus miembros con tatuajes de flecha. Tuve una corazonada de que ella lo era, así que tuve que comprobarlo. –

– Así que estabas usando el sexo con una medio Veela para ver un tatuaje. Quieres que me crea eso – espetó John –. Puede que no sea un genio, pero no soy estúpido. –

– No me importa que ella sea medio Veela, John. Solo te estoy ayudando a ti en este torneo. Confía en mí – le imploró.

– Ella es la mujer más hermosa que cualquiera haya visto nunca. ¿Por qué no traicionarías a un crío que conoces de unos pocos meses como máximo por la oportunidad de…? ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? – exigió John.

– John, sé más que nadie lo fácil que es perder la confianza en alguien. Y sé más que nadie que no vale la pena traicionar a alguien que te necesita sobre la oportunidad de estar con alguna mujer – Sherlock se quedó mirando a sus pies y bajó la voz –. Incluso beberé veritaserum, la sé elaborar, si eso es lo que hace falta para que me creas. –

– No será necesario, Sherlock – John le dio golpecitos en el hombro –. Te… te creo. –

– Gracias – alzó otra vez la voz para que los otros Gryffindors pudieran oírle – Y espero que ese trabajo sobre piedras lunares esté sobre mi mesa para mañana. Que sea el campeón de Hogwarts no significa que pueda eludir los deberes. –

– Sí, profesor – John luego bajó la voz –. ¿A la misma hora mañana? –

– Sí, en el Bosque Prohibido. Será estupendo. –

– Oscuro, siniestro y frío. Parece sumamente fantástico. –

– Algunos dicen que _yo_ soy oscuro, siniestro y frío. Te has aficionado a ello. –

– Parece que sí. Aunque para ser justos, me merezco un poco de crédito o recompensa. No es que siempre seas una persona con la que sea fácil llevarse bien. –

– Muy bien, entones. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. –

– No acabas de hacer eso en serio. –

– Lo acabo de hacer en serio, señor Watson. ¿Acaso está implicando un abuso de poder? –

– Nada por el estilo, profesor Holmes. –


	8. El patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft y Sherlock hablan de la situación de John en el torneo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: En teoría el capítulo que subí ayer era el de la semana pasada (ya que el de mi cumpleaños no cuenta :P). Aquí está el de esta semana. Disfrutad. - K

– Lo que no entiendo todavía es cómo es posible que ella pudiese colarse en mi oficina. –

– La dejé entrar. Pensé que podrías sacar algo sobre ella – afirmó Mycroft llanamente.

– Bueno, saqué una pista. Y he hecho mi investigación: duelista profesional, nombre real desconocido, profesionalmente se la conoce como “La Mujer”, seis veces campeona de toda Europa, impecable habilidad con las maldiciones. Ella puede hacer cosas con una varita que unos cuantos solo soñamos – parloteó Sherlock.

– ¿Sabes?, escuchando eso podría decir que estás un poco embelesado con ella. –

– ¿Embelesado? ¿Yo? Ja. No, no me atrae todo eso. Demasiado conflictivo. No vale la pena. –

– ¿Cómo estás progresando con John? –

– Bien, decentemente bien. Aprende rápido. Anoche en el Bosque Prohibido aguantó bastante bien. Solo me preocupa que los otros lo harán mejor que él. Si esa es la candidata de Beauxbatons, imagínate al de Durmstrangs. –

– Podría enviártelo si quieres. Podrías aplicar un método similar al que usaste con la señorita Adler… –

– ¿Qué es lo que me ha delatado? –

– Eres remarcablemente patoso, Sherlock. Hay un botón de vestido en el suelo y su pelo sobre la mesa. Puede hasta que lleves su perfume. –

– He oído que tuviste una discusión con Harry Potter. –

– ¿Quién te ha contado eso? –

– Harry Potter. Vino a verme. Parece ser que soy el hermano razonable. Imagínate. –

– Y por supuesto me informarás de todo lo que te diga – Mycroft alzó una ceja –. El señor Potter no puede ver más allá de su moral rectora. –

– Obviamente – asintió Sherlock.

– Ahora, la reportera del Daily Prophet, Kitty Riley, entrevistará a los campeones. Llegó aquí justo anoche. Asegúrate de que John está preparado. –

– Por supuesto. –

– También tengo información privilegiada sobre la segunda prueba. Involucrará, como en años anteriores, el “tesoro más preciado” de los cuatro campeones. Averigua cual es el de John antes de la prueba. Eso podría darle una ligera ventaja. –

– Lo haré. ¿Algo más antes de que te vayas a sostener los hilos de tus marionetas a otra parte? –

– ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? –

– Cuando te hagas viejo. –

Mycroft no se preocupó por dignificar eso con una respuesta y cuando se fue cerró la puerta en silencio con un movimiento de varita.

***

– Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó John.

– No he planeado nada. Ha sido una semana atareada. No tiene sentido torturarte cada día. Solo nos queda una semana. Tómate un descanso – Sherlock se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, mirando la mosca posada en el hombro de John.

– ¿Estás bien? –

Sherlock se sentó derecho de golpe. –Ah sí, por supuesto. Solo un tanto preocupado. –

– ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre el torneo? – John se sentó mientras la mosca se posó sobre un bote de tinta.

– No. No es importante, la verdad. –

– Sherlock. –

– Es el patronus. He intentado conjurarlo, pero simplemente no puedo. Es extraordinariamente frustrante. –

– Me lo puedo imaginar. He estado toda la semana peleándome con los conjuros que me diste. –

– Pero ves – Sherlock pasó la mano por su pelo oscuro –, esos para mí son un juego de niños. La magia siempre lo ha sido. Excepto esto. –

– A lo mejor te has atascado en el recuerdo equivocado – John se encogió de hombros.

– A lo mejor. Bueno, me gustaría acostarme pronto esta noche, así que ve a pasar tiempo con tus amigos. Deben de estar preguntándose qué es lo que haces todas estas horas con el profesor de pociones. A lo mejor se piensan que te cuelgo con las uñas de los pies apegadas al techo. Tengo ese tipo de reputación. –

– Es lo que estoy haciendo. –señaló John.

– Nunca te he apegado al techo – Sherlock parecía confundido.

– No, no eso. Lo que has dicho antes. Que debería pasar el tiempo con mis amigos. Estoy pasando el tiempo con mi amigo. –

Sherlock se pausó por un segundo. Puede que más. ¿Acaba de decir John amigo? Esa no era una palabra que se usaba normalmente para describir a Sherlock. Genio, sí. Irritante, por supuesto. Insufrible, todo el tiempo. Pero “amigo” era nuevo. Interesante.

– ¿Somos _amigos_? – preguntó el profesor vacilando.

– Sí, eso creía – John se rio incómodo –. Entonces me voy a la torre. Duerme algo. Nos vemos. –

Sherlock no contestó. Cuando oyó el repiqueteo de los pasos del chico volviéndose más y más apagados, volvió a sacar la varita. Repitiendo los diez últimos minutos de su vida en su mente y murmurando la encantación, vio un breve contorno de una forma animal en el aire. Por fin. Un patronus.


	9. La noche anterior a la primera prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente estoy retrasando tanto como puedo la primera prueba real, pero también Sherlock le desea a John buena suerte antes de enfrentarse a peligros que pueden acabar con su vida creados por el mismo Sherlock.

– Sherlock, es tarde, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – John salió del retrato y miró a las escaleras oscuras alrededor suyo, ni una persona o bestia a la vista excepto por la alta y sombría figura del profesor, esbelta y encubierta en la noche.

– Ya lo sé. Solo quería verte antes de mañana… Creo que estás preparado – Sherlock habló rápidamente.

– Yo también lo creo. De todas formas, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Perder un brazo? ¿Un par de dedos? – John intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

Sherlock se rio a su pesar, a pesar de su preocupación. Pensó en un tiempo en el que había sentido un miedo tan profundo como este, una emoción tan ilógica e innecesaria. _Completamente ridículo, estás perdiendo el tiempo regodeándote en tus propias inseguridades._ Oyó la voz fría y desdeñosa de Mycroft. Había sido una octava más aguda entonces, pero igual de fría.

Había sido la noche de antes de que partiese hacia Hogwarts por primera vez. No podía dormir, dando vueltas en la cama como si nada, viendo la gran luna fuera de su ventana burlándose de él. _No les gustarás, Sherlock_ , canturreó. _Eres un bicho raro, Sherlock._ Se había acurrucado todavía más entre las sábanas. Recordó un golpe en la puerta.

Su madre había sido siempre una mujer muy hermosa, con grandes ojos azul zafiro, que él juraba que cambiaban de color, y con rizos redondeados castaño oscuro que enmarcaban un rostro suave y pálido. Siempre tendría ante Mycroft que él se pareciese más a ella. Aunque por supuesto, los pómulos venían de su padre. Intentaba olvidar eso.

– Les vas a encantar, Sherlock, te lo prometo – ella le había dicho cuando agarró uno de sus rizos castaños, tan parecidos a los suyos. –

– ¿Pero qué pasa si no les gusto? – había preguntado – Quiero decir, lógicamente no les encantaré a todos. Es técnicamente imposible. Y el balance de probabilidad afirma que… –

– Los que te importen a ti te querrán, Sherlock. Puedes olvidarte de los otros, _lógicamente_ – ella había sonreído.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué evidencia empírica puedes tener para afirmar tal cosa? – la había mirado incrédulo.

– Esto no son estadísticas, Sherlock. Solo se necesita un dato para empezar. Y yo te he querido desde el principio – le había besado en la frente y sostenido por un momento.

– ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la otra mano? – había señalado a un vaso burbujeante con un líquido azul pálido.

– Es una infusión mía especial – se la había acercado –. Solo para esta noche. Dulces sueños garantizados. Necesitarás estar en tu mejor forma mañana. –

– ¿Sherlock, estás bien? Te empanaste ahí por un minuto – John movió su mano en frente de su cara.

– Ah, sí, bueno. Lo harás estupendo en la prueba de mañana, como iba diciendo. –

– Vamos, Sherlock. Sabes que esos dos son una clase por encima. –

– No importa. Todo irá bien siempre y cuando puedas utilizar tus puntos fuertes. –

– ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –

– No digo este tipo de cosas, John. Nunca lo he hecho. Pero una persona sabia una vez me dijo que solo se necesita que una persona crea en algo para ponerlo por buen camino… Y yo… yo he creído en ti desde el principio – Sherlock miró a sus pies incómodo.

John carraspeó. – Ehh… Gracias. Emm, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? –

– Una poción para dormir. Receta familiar. Dulces sueños garantizados. Nunca falla. –

– ¿Para mí? –

– No, iba a entrar ahí dentro y preguntar por el señor Rawlins. Por supuesto que es para ti, no seas un idiota. –

– Intentaré no serlo. Ahora que sé que el gran Sherlock Holmes cree en mí es imposible que la cague –dijo riéndose ligeramente John, tomando el frasco con la poción de su mano extendida.

– Así es. No puedo tener a la gente pensando que mi protegido es un bufón incompetente – resopló Sherlock.

– Buenas noches, profesor Holmes – dijo John cuando oyó un crujido de detrás del agujero del retrato.

Sherlock lo miro un poco tristemente antes de darse la vuelta. – Buenas noches, señor Watson.

***

Escena extra:

Cuando se dormía esa noche y los efectos de la poción calmaban sus pensamientos extraviados John sintió los principios del mejor sueño que había tenido en años. Mary Morstan le estaba viendo jugar al Quidditch, coger la snitch. Justo 9 segundos. Y entonces, él estaba corriendo hacia ella, a punto de abrazarla. Pero la sensación de una mejilla suave y sonriente fue pronto reemplazada por unos pómulos afilados. El rostro se acercaba más y más mientras los ojos cambiaban de un cálido marrón a un azul centelleante, y con su mano no sintió un pelo corto rubio sino unos rizos castaño oscuro…


	10. La primera prueba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Pido perdón por esta ausencia un tanto prolongada. Vuelvo a habitar las tierras hispanas y eso ha llevado y todavía lleva un proceso largo y tedioso, cosa que hace que la traducción sea casi imposible. Todavía queda mucha cosa por hacer en este cambio de vida y no sé a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo libre tendré entre manos en esta transición y en el próximo año en general, así que tened paciencia conmigo. Prometo que cada segundo que tenga libre y no esté molida (y consiga internet, porque en mi casa todavía no tengo) lo dedicaré a traducir, pero puede ser (es lo más probable) que no cumpla con mis retos semanales por una temporada. ¡No dejo de traducir, os lo aseguro! Pero primero tengo que solucionar mi caos, y después espero descubrir que podré continuar con mis retos semanales sin ningún problema durante el resto del año. Me sabe muy mal no poder abarcarlo todo, pero espero que lo entendáis. Un saludo bien grande y espero que hasta muy pronto. - K

Era como si se hubiese despertado en el infierno. En un momento estaba tomándose una pócima durmiente, Harry Potter diciéndole que cuando se despertara estaría en la primera prueba, y en el siguiente se encontró en medio de un octógono, en cada lado una pared de llamas de diferentes colores: azul, violeta, rojo, amarillo, verde, blanco, negro y naranja. John lanzó frenéticamente los primeros hechizos extintores de fuego que le vinieron a la cabeza, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaban funcionando. Más preocupante era el hecho de que su pequeño santuario contra el fuego se estaba haciendo más pequeño gradualmente. De repente oyó una voz familiar, aunque mucho más fría y amenazadora de la que la había oído nunca dirigida hacia él. Sherlock le había advertido de que podría haber acertijos. Por supuesto.

 

_Al dolor, sangre e ira son el camino_

_Aunque no es más indulgente el dulce regalo de la naturaleza_

_El puro también es de todo menos calmado y sencillo_

_Solo puede conceder el privilegio de una vida segura el oro de la cosecha_

_Aun así la ausencia de todo puede conceder algo más_

_Una entrada – una puerta – más allá de lo más allá_

_El sensato, sin embargo, podría escoger la fruta_

_El refugio de la noche no le conviene a toda criatura_

_Elige entonces al finalizar este canto_

_La primera prueba, joven campeón, ha empezado_

 

Vale. Entonces, la sangre es roja, así que sangre no. Eso es dolor. El octógono se encogió más y más mientras se retorcía el cerebro. _¿El regalo de la naturaleza?_ ¿Cultivos? ¿Amarillo? No. Eso es el oro de la cosecha. El regalo de la naturaleza es verde. No quiero eso. El oro de la cosecha es amarillo, eso me mantendrá a salvo. Una entrada más allá… eso es lo que quiero. La ausencia de todo color es negro, pero lo sensato sería escoger la fruta. A lo mejor no soy sensato… pensó mientras sentía el calor del fuego cerrándose a su alrededor y se lanzó a las llamas negras.

***

– Ha elegido el negro – susurró Sherlock para sí mismo mientras miraba las señales hechas por su elaborado conjunto de hechizos rastreadores.

Estaba mirando el mapa de lo que él llamaba “el campo de batalla de los tres magos”, esencialmente una versión del Mapa del Merodeador (que Harry había sido tan amable de dejarle) hecho especialmente para el torneo.

John había empezado bien, resolviendo el acertijo y llegando a relativa seguridad antes de que el fuego le atrapara. Ahora estaba luchando contra escregutos de cola explosiva para llegar a la primera puerta. Sherlock había esperado que John escogiese el negro en el segundo que Harry le había permitido ojear los planos de la prueba que le habían hecho olvidar. Detrás de cada puerta había un terror diferente hasta la última. Entonces, les esperaba la cámara de recuerdos. Cada elección de color “acertada” llevaba eventualmente a la cámara de recuerdos, pero los desafíos con los que los campeones se encontrarían variarían. Había sido idea de Sherlock hacer que la suerte última de cada campeón en la primera prueba dependiese de una decisión tomada en el instante motivada más por el instinto que por un cálculo en frío. Los otros creadores de pruebas, el profesor Moran de Durmstrang y Monsieur Lestrade de Beauxbatons, habían estado de acuerdo en tomar el tema de “elección” también mediante su propio trabajo. De ese modo, Harry Potter había razonado, el torneo tendría en consideración no solo la habilidad técnica, sino también cómo de bien cada estudiante podría conciliar sus valores con sus decisiones.

Francamente hablando, a Sherlock no le importaba mucho lo que el torneo pusiese a prueba. Ni siquiera tenía mucho interés en cómo Adler conseguía vencer la tentácula venenosa mientras estaba atrapada en un lazo del diablo, o cómo Moriarty conseguía resolver el acertijo de pociones y evitar el brebaje durmiente. Centró sus ojos en el mapa solo para ver que el punto de John no desaparecía o titubeaba.

Pero preocupado como estaba por John su mente iba como siempre a toda velocidad. Justo como sospechaba, los tres habían hecho elecciones distintas.

Moriarty se había decantado por el naranja, la fruta. Como él era “sensato” el camino le llevaría a acertijos intelectuales peligrosos. John había elegido negro, la puerta dentro de una secuencia de puertas. Adler le había sorprendido un tanto decidiéndose por el verde, un camino claramente peligroso que la llevaría por diferentes terrores herbológicos antes de que pudiese conseguir el premio que necesitaba para pasar a la segunda prueba. Puede que hubiese entrado en pánico o a lo mejor herbología era simplemente su mejor asignatura y tenía la intención de ir a por su fuerte. En cualquier caso, su destino estaba completamente separado del de John, cosa que estaba bien. Sherlock estaba seguro de que los otros dos eran perfectamente letales cuando eran combatidos directamente. Al menos los escregutos no tenían intenciones ocultas.

– Lo has entrenado bien, Sherlock. –

– Cállate Mycroft. Es tu culpa que él esté metido en este embrollo en primer lugar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. –

– Todavía resentido, ¿no? – suspiró Mycroft – Madura. Haz el favor de mirar a gran escala. –

– No estoy resentido – murmuró Sherlock.

– Dale recuerdos a Harry Potter. Me voy fuera del país por unas semanas. –

– ¿Esperas que te prometa que me comportaré estupendamente mientras no estás? –

– No intentes nada impulsivo. –

– Ah, sí, espontaneidad, arrebatos de emoción, lo que todo buen Holmes busca evitar – se rio Sherlock.

– He creído que debía avisarte: padre va a venir – dijo Mycroft como si nada.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo Sherlock rápidamente, volviéndose a mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

– Por favor, Sherlock, es un exauror. El ministro quiere que vigile al personal de Durmstrang. Viendo que él puso a la mitad de sus padres en Azkaban, el ministro cree que padre es el mejor hombre para ese trabajo. –

– Sí. Muy lógico. Él está más que cualificado… pero no le veré – Sherlock se agarró a la mesa firmemente, intentando desesperadamente centrarse en el mapa ya que el ritmo de su corazón se había disparado y el color había desaparecido de su rostro.

Mycroft le agarró la muñeca ligeramente, y Sherlock se tensó. Mycroft nunca le tocaba. – Contrólate, William, o él gana. –

Sherlock sacudió su muñeca enfadado. – Incluso madre paró de llamarme así cuando también se lo pedí. Ese no es mi nombre. Ese no soy yo. Soy Sherlock. –

– Bien. Ahora empieza a comportarte como tal. –

***

John gimió cuando cruzó la puerta final. No había monstruos allí. Tenía quemaduras en sus brazos que probablemente necesitaban ser revisadas, pero eso podía esperar. Ya casi había llegado. Vio el orbe en una plataforma elevada, una única luz brillante alumbraba sobre él desde un agujero en el techo.  Aterradora como había sido, Sherlock sin duda había hecho la prueba severamente hermosa a su manera.

¿Era así de fácil? ¿Podía simplemente estirar el brazo y cogerlo?

Dio un paso adelante para descubrirlo, pero el paso le llevó a una habitación diferente, a un lugar diferente completamente.

– ¡No puedo evitarlo, papá! – su hermana Harry lloró –. No es antinatural. Quiero a Clara… –

La sala de estar de los Watsons. 5 años antes.

– John, tú no estás también guardando este tipo de secreto, ¿no? – exigió su padre.

– No, a John siempre le han gustado las chicas – ofreció su madre –. ¿No es así, John? Haz el favor de hacer entrar en razón a tu hermana. –

– John, por favor – suplicó Harry –. John, sé que estás de mi parte. –

– No, no – su padre le palmeó en la espalda –. Hijo, tú eres de buen linaje Watson. No te tendré asociándote con Harriet y su montón. –

– John – lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Harry –. ¡Es Harry! No Harriet. Díselo, John. –

John oyó su propia voz hablar y quiso más que nada silenciarla. – No Harriet, escucha a mamá y a papá. Ellos… ellos… solo quieren lo que es mejor. –

– ¿Lo que es mejor para mí? – dijo entre lágrimas – ¿O lo que es mejor para ellos? –

– Ni se te ocurra hablarnos así jovencita – dijo su padre con aspereza –.  Ahora lo primero es lo primero. Quiero que llames a esa Clara y que le digas que no la vas a ver más. –

– Me voy – ella sacó su varita, para sorpresa general de ambos, John y sus padres –, y estaríais locos de intentar detenerme. –

Agarró a John por el cogote de su suéter y la escena cambió cuando ambos se desaparecieron.

Ahora estaban en un almacén abandonado. Ella todavía estaba llorando, pero parecía más fuerte.

– Quiero que sepas cuánto duele esto John – dijo ella –. Nunca te habría hecho esto a ti. –

– Nunca tendrías que hacerlo – dijo John un tanto demasiado a la defensiva –. Yo… yo no soy así. –

– Solo quería que lo supieses. Puede que esté dejando la familia pero no te estoy dejando a ti. Quizás algún día me necesitarás y lo entenderás. –

– Nunca te necesitaré. Soy un Watson. Yo… yo… soy el buen hijo – se vio diciendo justo antes de desaparecerse, intentando tanto como pudo centrarse en casa y no en su cara, tan roja, y sus ojos, tanto como los suyos, tan hinchados de llorar.

Luego estaba de vuelta en la habitación con el orbe. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ver el peor recuerdo y coger el orbe? John miró alrededor buscando el siguiente truco, pero todavía estaba solo.

Entonces la voz de Sherlock hizo una pregunta que le había acechado durante años, una pregunta que hacía que su sangre se helara: – ¿A qué tenías miedo? –

***

Era la misma pregunta que se haría a los tres campeones después de que viesen el peor recuerdo de su vida. Los peores recuerdos eran, después de todo, sobre el miedo. Y la cámara de los recuerdos solo dejaría conseguir el orbe al que respondiese honradamente. Sherlock sonrió cuando vio el punto de John caminando por la cámara. Era un golpe maestro, sin poner a prueba potencia de mente o músculo, solo ser.

***

John suspiró. Dolía admitir esto, de verdad que lo hacía, pero si conocía a Sherlock, no había otra forma de conseguir ese orbe.

Respiró profundamente: – Tenía miedo porque soy como ella. Quería ser el “buen hijo”, pero no lo soy, y nunca lo podré ser. –

***

Al día siguiente Harry Potter escribió las clasificaciones para que todos las pudiesen ver, el desglose de puntos y el ganador  de la prueba.

_James Moriarty (Durmstrang) y John Watson (Hogwarts) – Empate por el primer puesto con 45 puntos_

_Irene Adler (Beauxbatons) – Segunda con 28 puntos_

Sherlock mientras tanto se paseaba impacientemente en frente de las puertas del ala del hospital, diciendo intermitentemente cosas como “¡Soy un profesor, dejadme entrar!”

Hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpecito en el hombro, y de repente tuvo la sensación de ser golpeado en la cara con un ladrillo. – Me ha decepcionado un poco que no te encontraras conmigo en la puerta. ¿Cuánto ha sido, hijo, quince años? –

– Señor Holmes, confío en que su viaje desde Londres ha ido bien. Ahora, si me excusa, tengo asuntos que atender. –

– Willy, por favor, ¿no podemos hablar? –

– Es “Profesor Holmes” para usted. Buenas tardes. –


	11. Manteniendo las distancias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft se va al extranjero. John le pide a Mary que vaya con él al baile de navidad. Sherlock va a por Kitty Riely y parece que le sale el tiro por la culata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero mi vida es un asco/caos ahora mismo, jajaja (una rie por no llorar). Todavía no tengo internet (lo sé, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer) aunque ya está la cosa más encaminada y en dos semanas o así ya no tendré que gorronear wifi de familiares de la zona. Pero lo peor es que mi nuevo trabajo, uno de los motivos por los que volví a mis tierras queridas hispanas, ya no es ni nuevo, ni trabajo, ni mío, cuando no había ni empezado. Así que aquí me tenéis buscando trabajo otra vez como una posesa en nuestros "prósperos tiempos". Dios, parezco una maruja quejica, jajaja pero vaya, que entre todo a una le cuesta más sentarse delante del ordenador y traducir. Pero no os preocupéis. No abandono, solo que por ahora las publicaciones continuarán siendo así de esporádicas. Perdón de antemano. Venga, os dejo ya. Espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo. - K

– John, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que las dos pruebas siguientes te van exigir. Ni tengo permitido ayudarte con tu orbe. Como te he dicho antes en el ala del hospital, con mi padre por aquí tampoco sería muy sensato continuar con la magia experimental. Así que… –

– Sherlock, ¿es que no quieres verme más? – preguntó John.

– No, no he dicho eso. Lo que quiero decir… –

– Solo porque he empatado en la primera prueba no significa que no necesite ya más tu ayuda. No estás intentando dejarme tirado, ¿no? –

– No, no. Solo estoy intentando… em… – Eso era curioso, a Sherlock nunca le faltaban las palabras. Se retiró brevemente a su palacio mental.

– ¿Mantener las distancias? –

– Sí – Sherlock desvió incómodo la mirada a su pila de ingredientes de pociones. A cualquier sitio menos a John.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –

– No es totalmente apropiado de un profesor entablar _amistad_ con un estudiante. Podría ser considerado un favoritismo. Y además, con la señorita Riley estando por aquí entrevistando a todos los campeones, estás mejor sin tenerme a mí por aquí merodeando. –

– Creo que yo debería ser el que decide con quien debería estar, para serte totalmente sincero – dijo John.

– John, eres el orgullo de la casa de Gryffindor, capitán de Quidditch, ahora campeón del torneo. El mejor buscador desde Potter. Yo soy un hechicero experimental con lazos con la magia negra y hazañas internacionales que destrozarían la reputación de varias personas muy poderosas si lo sacara a la luz; un inestable sociópata con muchas habilidades. Ahora añade un poco de sensacionalismo mediático y tienes una historia de portada que afirma entre otras cosas que te estoy convirtiendo en mi protegido oscuro. –

John lo miró raramente fascinado y un tanto herido. – ¿Así es cómo nos ves, después de todo este tiempo? ¿Simplemente “El buscador y el sociópata”? –

– Pareces decepcionado – dijo Sherlock, ligeramente tomado por sorpresa. John debería de estar contento de escuchar esto, lógicamente, está haciendo todo esto por él.

– Buena deducción – dijo John mientras se disponía a salir –. ¿Sabes? Por un momento, antes de la primera prueba, creía que éramos amigos. –

– No tengo amigos – respondió Sherlock automáticamente, de repente deseando no haber hecho lo que sentía que tenía que hacer.

***

_Mycroft:_

_Me he distanciado del chico como me habías indicado. No se lo tomó bien. ¿Qué información has recogido en el extranjero? La trama no muestra ninguna señal de desarrollarse por aquí. ¿La calma que precede a la tormenta? Bueno, he visto a nuestro padre. Se me olvidó de darle tus recuerdos. Perdón. Contéstame cuando sea seguro, no hay prisa. La cosa está como siempre._

_\-- SH_

_Sherlock,_

_Ignorarle como indudablemente lo estás haciendo solo te hace parecer un crío. Pero eso aparte, tengo asuntos más importantes de los que encargarme que tu estado emocional. Los otros compradores que había apaciguado con el trato del torneo ya han puesto a la mayoría de expertos a investigar este artefacto. Seguir sus rastros produce nada digno de mención. Llevé a cabo la misma investigación años antes de que fuese incluso descubierto. Por cierto, Adler no es la amenaza real. Observa a Moriarty si puedes. Aunque me tranquiliza que fueses capaz de distanciarte de John a pesar de tu apego emocional a él, debo pedirte que des marcha atrás. Tengo información de la segunda prueba que indica que la cosa “más preciada” de cada campeón estará en la arena con ellos. Esto está hecho sin duda para darle a Adler el aliado que necesita para recuperar con éxito la ventaja. No tiene precedente en la historia del torneo e indudablemente causará un revuelo significante. Sin embargo, quiero que se haga claro al comité del torneo cuán altamente te valora John. Hasta que vuelva, rezo para que todo permanezca como siempre. “El teatrillo de marionetas” como tú lo llamas necesita desesperadamente a su maestro._

_\-- MH_

 

Sherlock puso una a sickle de plata en las garras de la lechuza que le había traído la nota y la leyó una y otra vez. Maldito Mycroft y su inoportunidad. Acababa de empujar a la fuerza el pensamiento de John de su mente y ahora estaba acelerada otra vez con ideas de él, de ellos. Ay, Dios. No podía hacer esto. Le había dicho a John hacía solo unos pocos días que no quería saberse nada más de él. ¿Cómo podría explicar un cambio de opinión tan grande? Maldita sea.

Decidió que llamaría a John a la mesa de profesores en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Con toda la gente mirando le sería imposible eludirle. Entonces le explicaría cómo de equivocado había estado. Sería fácil. Por una vez no estaría manipulando. Podría de hecho conseguir lo que quería contando la verdad.

***

John se preguntó si Sherlock sabía bailar. Mierda, no tendría que estar pensando sobre eso. Después de todo, acababa de pedirle a una deleitada Mary que le acompañara al baile de navidad, y él debería de estar entusiasmado por una larga velada con ella… pero su mente regresaba sigilosamente a cómo el profesor de pociones se vería en una túnica de vestir confeccionada a medida, las luces jugando con sus pómulos… _Dios, John, no. No quiere saberse nada de ti, y fantasear sobre algo que nunca va a pasar no es saludable. Tienes a Mary. Céntrate en Mary. Sí, Mary. Una Mary amable, rubia, que no es sociópata, a quien iba a llevar al baile de navidad._

Entonces, para su sorpresa, alzó la mirada de su magdalena de salvado y vio a Sherlock haciéndole señas para que se acercara desde la mesa del profesor. Imbécil. No podía ignorarle ahora.

– ¿Sí, profesor? –

– John, lo siento – Sherlock los llevó a un lado.

– No estoy seguro de a lo que se refiere, profesor. Si pudiese ser un poco más explícito. –

– Claro, está bien. ¿Sabes qué? Seré honesto. Era mi padre. –

– ¿Su padre? ¿El exauror? Él era la razón por la que no quería hablarme nunca más. Claro. Vale. Bueno, si eso es todo… –

– Quería decir mi hermano. Verás, él está con el ministerio. De hecho, él es el ministerio– dijo Sherlock nervioso.

– Para de mentir, Sherlock. No era tu padre, o tu hermano. Eras tú. Tenías miedo. Admítelo. –

– Eso es ridículo. –

– No, venga – razonó John –. Tenías miedo de que le gustaras de verdad a alguien lo suficiente como para quedarse y a lo mejor ver quién eres en realidad cuando no estás siendo “profesor Holmes” o “Sherlock el Genio”. Así que acabaste con todo. Lo entiendo. Vale. –

– John. Ese no es el motivo por el que lo hice. No lo entiendes – dijo lentamente.

– No soy un genio, Sherlock, pero sí que lo entiendo. Ahora, creo que voy a volver a la mesa de Gryffindor. –

Sherlock soltó algo sobre los deberes de la semana de pociones y John asintió dos veces antes de darse la vuelta e irse cada uno por su lado. Sherlock se quedó sentado en el comedor bastante después de que los estudiantes que estaban desayunando se fuesen y pronto estaba solo en la larga mesa al frente. Acostumbrados a sus rarezas ninguno de los miembros del profesorado lo comentó, y se fueron en silencio. Solo John con su magdalena de salvado sin comer todavía estaba sentado en la mesa. El único estudiante en el vasto comedor vacío. Sherlock lo miró esperanzado. A lo mejor se giraría, a lo mejor vendría a hablar con él, pero no lo hizo. John se fue del comedor y Sherlock se quedó completamente solo en él. Pero ya le iba bien, estar solo. Soledad es lo que había tenido todo este tiempo. La soledad le protegía, _¿no?_

***

_Sherlock,_

_Kitty Riley es una animaga. Puede que tenga conocimiento de varias conversaciones conteniendo secretos delicados del ministerio. Quiero que la chantajees y la mantengas a raya. Sin importar el precio._

_\--MH_

_Srta Riley:_

_Me ha llegado que eres una animaga sin registrar. Como una ofensa como esa es condenable por la ley tendré la amabilidad de retener dicha información si consientes en encontrarte conmigo en mi oficina en las mazmorras. Fracasar en tal acto provocaría mi descontento._

_\-- Profesor W.S.S. Holmes_

_Querido profesor,_

_No hace falta que te preocupes. Ya he estado en tu oficina. Si revelas mi secreto tengo de ti más que suficientes. Elige con cuidado, cariño. ¡Disfruta del titular de mañana!_

_Tuya,_

_Kitty_

***

POBRE PROFESOR PATRONUS: FAMOSO MAESTRO DE POCIONES NO PUEDE REALIZAR EL HECHIZO… ¿DÓNDE HAN IDO A PARAR LOS ESTANDARS DE HOGWARTS?

Mycroft soltó el periódico con un suspiro. De todos los hermanos pequeños vergonzantes sin duda él tenía el peor.


	12. El baile de navidad (Primera parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Me he dado cuenta de varios pequeños fallos de traducción que he cometido en capítulos anteriores (ya están corregidos, no os preocupéis :P). Ninguno afecta a la historia, a excepción puede que de uno: en el capítulo anterior en el titular del periódico había traducido “el patronus del mediocre profesor”, pero es incorrecto. Para que no tengáis que volver atrás simplemente decir que la traducción correcta es “Pobre Profesor Patronus”, tomando así una connotación sarcástica propia de la señorita Riley. Ya lo que corregido, pero creía conveniente avisaros para que los que seguís la historia a tiempo real entendieseis mejor el nuevo apodo de Sherlock. Bueno, os dejo que leáis ya. Nos vemos!!! - K

John vio por primera vez el titular en el gran comedor cuando bajó a desayunar. Una pandilla de Gryffindors estaba encima de él riéndose. Después de todas las veces que el profesor Holmes se había burlado de ellos por su incompetencia, resultaba que él mismo no era mucho mejor. John miró la mesa de profesores y no se veía a Sherlock por ningún lado.

– Supongo que el profesor Patronus no va a aparecer – sonrió Mary.

– No lo llames así – John salió apresuradamente del comedor. Iría a las mazmorras, arreglaría la situación, se aseguraría de que Sherlock supiese que no había sido él el que se lo había contado a Kitty Riley, que él nunca le traicionaría de esa forma.

***

_Srta Riley,_

_Haz lo peor que sepas. Mi oferta de verse continua por ahora estando en pie._

_\-- Profesor W.S.S.Holmes_

 

Sherlock se masajeó las sienes y suspiró. A lo mejor, si se quedaba en su oficina podría esperar a que la tormenta pasara. Después de todo, no era como si pudiese ir al gran comedor, conjurar un patronus corpóreo y demostrar que el artículo se equivocaba. Estaba en lo cierto. Él, un hombre adulto e instruido, y un genio, no podía conjurar un encantamiento de nivel EXTASIS. Probablemente se merecía esto. Tendría que ser el “profesor Patronus” por una temporada. Había cosas peores, y Mycroft había dicho “sin importar el precio”. Maldito sea.

 _Expecto Patronum._ Nada.

 _Expecto Patronum_. Ni un hilillo de humo. Joder.

– ¿Puedo entrar? –

– No. Ahora mismo preferiría estar solo. –

John entró de todas formas. – Bueno, es una pena. Solo quería que supieses… –

–Sé que no has sido tú. Así que si eso es todo lo que querías decir podrías también irte ahora – Sherlock le cortó bruscamente.

– Había pensado que te iría bien un poco de compañía – John se sentó enfrente de él.

– Ayer no parecías interesado en mi compañía – señaló Sherlock.

– Ayer no me necesitabas. –

– Aún no te necesito. –

– Debe haber algún recuerdo feliz al que puedas recurrir. Aquel día que hicimos el hechizo de recuerdos te vi vestido de pirata – se rio John.

– Con Barbarroja, mi perro. Me lo… em… dieron para distraerme de lo que estaba pasando. Funcionó por una temporada. Bueno, al final tuvieron que sacrificarlo. Lógico, supongo – Sherlock se vio divagando, contándole todo eso a John, pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque esta vez conjuró una hechizo en la habitación para asegurarse de que Kitty no estaba escuchando. Estaba bastante seguro de que su forma animaga era pequeña, posiblemente un insecto, puede que un roedor. _¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Idiota._

– Debes de haber tenido algunos buenos ratos con Mycroft. –

– ¿Mycroft? ¿Te has topado con él? No dirías cosas como esa si conocieses a mi hermano. Él es el hombre más peligroso que conocerás _en tu vida_. –

– Yo siempre pienso en mis amigos en el equipo de Quidditch, haciendo tonterías por ahí. Son mi equipo, haría lo que fuese por ellos. Mis colegas. –

– Yo no tengo _colegas_ , John – dijo Sherlock un tanto con asco.

– Claro, perdón, em… ¿Alguien más al que le tengas cariño en particular? –

Sherlock le miró nerviosamente, consideró sus opciones y entonces tragó. – Mi madre. –

– ¿Tu madre, Sherlock? ¿Estáis muy unidos? –

– Era brillante. –

– ¿Era? –

– Murió. Hace ya años, por supuesto. –

– Lo siento mucho. –

– No lo sientas. Han pasado bastantes años. De hecho lo llevo bastante bien. –

Hubo una pausa incómoda, luego Sherlock habló: – De hecho tengo una foto, de los viejos tiempos. No reconocerás al Mycroft que has visto en los periódicos. Él estaba gordo entonces, todavía más de lo que está ahora. –

Giró el único marco que había en su mesa para que John lo pudiese ver. – Esta es ella. Este soy yo. Y ese es Mycroft. –

– Te pareces mucho a ella. Pero la foto parece rasgada… –

– En ese punto mi padre ya estaba fuera del panorama. –

 – Nunca es un mal momento para un juego de palabras contigo, ¿no? –

– Nos estábamos poniendo demasiado sentimentales. Tedioso. Aburrido. Lo odio. –

– Claro. Bueno, todavía no puedo descifrar la cuestión de mi orbe. Lo que es un problema. –

– Tíralo a la chimenea. Asegúrate de que estás solo. Te hablará. No he sido yo quien te lo ha contado. –

– Creía que habías dicho que no sabías cómo… –

– No lo sabía. Escuché trozos de una conversación de Adler. Deduje el resto. –

– Eres fantástico. Creo que iré a comprobarlo inmediatamente. La sala común probablemente estará abierta. De todos modos todos están en el gran comedor… –

– … leyendo el periódico, lo sé. Vete – Sherlock le hizo señas para que se fuese.

– ¿Te veré en el baile de navidad mañana por la noche? – le preguntó John de repente.

– ¿Por qué no ibas a verme? Me encanta bailar. Siempre me ha encantado – confesó Sherlock.

***

John nunca había visto el salón comedor tan espectacular. Todo estaba decorado con oropel blanco, caían del techo copos de nieve hechizados, sonaba música hermosa de arpa mientras la envejecida Celestina Warbeck cantaba una de sus baladas clásicas.

– ¿Mary no ha podido venir? – Sherlock apareció detrás de él.

– Ha cogido la gripe. He bailado con Adler en los minutos de apertura. ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó John.

– Mycroft ha vuelto. Tuvimos una reunión rápida. ¿Quieres salir a los terrenos? – sugirió Sherlock.

Hacía un frío de muerte fuera pero no había casi nadie, solo el comité del torneo sentado en un cenador montado apresuradamente, obviamente sujetado por magia. John tiritó ligeramente mientras tuvo por fin la oportunidad para mirar a Sherlock, quien hizo más que justicia a las lamentadas fantasías de vestiduras de John: una túnica azul marino perfectamente a medida que combinaba de una forma bastante injusta con sus ojos, esos rizos perfectos y oscuros, esa piel pálida, la cual por supuesto estaba iluminada bajo la luz de la luna. Era injusto que alguien se viese como Sherlock, pensó John. De verdad.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó Sherlock para sorpresa de John.

– ¿Perdón, qué? – balbuceó John.

– Creo que lo que he dicho se entiende perfectamente. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo ahora mismo? –

– Dos tíos que son amigos no bailan juntos. No es normal. –

– Lo normal es aburrido, y esa no era una respuesta correcta a mi pregunta. Odio ser redundante. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –

– Por Dios, sí. –

Y entonces John se vio bailando con Sherlock Holmes en los terrenos del colegio; la parte de la chica, la cual, por muy vergonzoso que fuese, se la sabía de cuando su _hermana_ Harry le obligó a hacerlo con ella. De todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado esa noche, no se esperaba esa.

Sherlock, inesperadamente, era un gran bailarín, estupendo incluso. Se movía al ritmo de una canción que apenas podían escuchar desde allí fuera, perfectamente a tiempo. Antes de que se diese cuenta John se vio dando vueltas, mientras Sherlock se reía. _En serio, John, eres un capitán de Quidditch, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

Entonces, de repente, pararon de bailar.

Sherlock tenía la sensación de que estaban siendo observados. Los seis miembros del comité del torneo los estaban mirando. Ahora era su oportunidad.

– Ahora, John, quiero que sepas que no tengo amigos. Solo tengo uno, y que aunque no eres la persona más brillante de todos como conductor de la luz eres invaluable. –

– ¿Qué? Sherlock, ¿qué estás diciendo? –

– Necesito ir contigo a la segunda prueba. La única forma de poder hacer eso es si respondes bien a lo que voy a hacer ahora. No te lo tomes a mal. Y para que eso suceda, necesito que sepas que somos amigos. Solo buenos amigos, nada más. –

– Amigos, sí, ¿pero qué vas a hacer? – preguntó John confundido.

– Esto – Sherlock alzó la mirada para asegurarse de que todavía estaban allí mirando y le besó.


	13. El baile de navidad (Segunda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se cabrea por los actos de Sherlock durante el baile de navidad, pero al final decide que le conviene seguirle el juego a Sherlock, quien parece haber tenido buenas intenciones. Además, Sherlock confronta a su padre mientras ambos están determinando cómo sería mejor lidiar con la visión que John tiene en el orbe.

Fue una sensación agradable mientras duró, los labios suaves y cálidos de Sherlock sobre los suyos. Quería alzar el brazo y tocar ese pelo, besarle más tiempo, más intensamente. Sin embargo, Sherlock se separó enseguida. Por un momento le miró aturdido, pero luego sus sentimientos de frustración aparecieron: la rabia, un poco de confusión también. Pero recordó lo que Sherlock le había dicho: _responde bien_.

Por lo tanto cogió a Sherlock bruscamente de la mano, contuvo sus emociones contradictorias y dijo más alto de lo que era estrictamente necesario: – Volvamos al dormitorio, profesor. –

Pero una vez estuvieron fuera de vista y del alcance del oído del comité John reventó.

– ¿Qué. Putos. Cojones. Ha. Sido. Eso? –

– Necesito que crean que estamos juntos para que cuando escojan a la persona que más quieres para que vaya contigo a la segunda prueba, sea yo. –

– Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo ibas a contarme este ingenioso plan? – dijo John molesto.

– Sí que te lo he contado con antelación – dijo Sherlock.

– ¡Dos segundos antes no cuenta, Sherlock! – exclamó John enfadado – ¿Y qué era toda esa tontería de antes de que somos amigos? Los amigos no besan inesperadamente a sus amigos, Sherlock. –

– Te lo dije, para que supieses que esto solo era un numerito. Podemos ser amigos, todavía, si quieres. –

– Eres un psicópata. –

– De hecho, un sociópata con muchas habilidades. –

– Sherlock no puedes hacer algo así. –

– ¿Por qué no? Era la forma más rápida y más lógica de conseguir nuestro objetivo. ¿En serio, beso tan mal? –

– ¿Crees que estoy cabreado porque no besas bien? – soltó John incrédulo.

– ¿Por qué otro motivo estarías enfadado? –

– A lo mejor porque uno de mis profesores me ha besado inesperadamente. Sin avisar. –

– Técnicamente hubo aviso, y te parecía bien bailar conmigo antes. –

– Ah, ¿eso también era parte del número? Perfecto. –

– No, no estaban mirando en esos momentos. Eso era nosotros pasándonoslo bien. –

– Ah, bien. Estupendo. Eso era nosotros pasándonoslo bien antes de que tú me plantaras un beso. –

– Ay, vamos, ¿había algo malo sobre mi forma de besar? ¿Mal aliento? ¿Lo qué? Dame algo con lo que pueda trabajar. –

– Eres increíble – suspiró John –. Besas excelentemente, Sherlock. De hecho ese ha sido, y de lejos, el mejor beso que he tenido nunca. ¿Contento? –

Sherlock parpadeó, un tanto sorprendido. – ¿Estás seguro? No duró ni un segundo. Tú, siendo capitán de Quidditch, esperaba algo mejor. Aunque técnicamente no me da ninguna alegría; puede que un poco de validación… –

– Bueno, perdona si no estoy a la altura de tus expectativas sobre mi destreza romántica. –

– Pues deberías. Después de todo acabamos de convencer al comité del  torneo de que me estás llevando a los dormitorios de Gryffindor para tener sexo. –

– Bueno, eso no va a pasar. –

– Por supuesto que no. Va contra las reglas del colegio que un profesor se tire a un alumno. –

– ¿Hay de verdad una ley que dice eso? –

– Es más así como una cosa implícita, creo. Aunque podrías ser expulsado perfectamente por ello. –

Y de repente estaban los dos riéndose y no podían parar. A su pesar, John sintió como su rabia abatía.

– Bueno, ¿estamos a buenas, entonces? – preguntó Sherlock.

– Todavía estoy enfadado contigo – dijo John mientras se reía receloso – pero la cosa está mejorando ahora que me doy cuenta de que has tenido que dejar que tus compañeros de trabajo vieran como eras mandado por un estudiante. No serás capaz de mirarlos a los ojos en unas semanas. –

– Se tienen que hacer sacrificios. Mi imagen ya se ha ido a la mierda de todas formas. –

– Todavía no me parece bien lo que has hecho. De verdad que no. Especialmente que no me lo dijeses literalmente hasta en el último segundo posible… Pero te necesito a mi lado si quiero ganar este torneo, ya sabes, sin tu ayuda la última vez hubiese estado jodido. ¿Por la victoria del torneo? – John extendió la mano para indicar una tregua.

– Por la victoria – Sherlock la tomó.

***

– ¿Has aceptado que nos veamos, William? ¿Después de fingir durante dos semanas que no existía? –

– Estaba ocupado – Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

Su padre giró el marco de la foto. – No tenías porqué rasgarme de la foto, ¿sabes? No fue mi culpa que ella… –

– Lo fue, pero te he perdonado – Sherlock miró al hombre que había culpado toda su vida –. Es hora de que madurase. Dejar a _William_ atrás, por así decirlo. Pero no te he llamado para desenterrar viejos fantasmas. –

– ¿Por qué me has llamado? –

– Cebo – movió repentinamente la varita en la dirección de un bicho que estaba en el suelo debajo de él. Un bicho con unas marcas en la espalda muy distintivas. Uno que estaba seguro que había visto en la habitación antes. Un vidrio como una jaula se materializó sobre él inmediatamente.

– Probablemente escuchó el rumor de mi relación contigo. Cuando fijé un encuentro contigo, esto era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para perdérsela. Kitty vino para escuchar a escondidas justo a tiempo. – Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia.

– Me has usado, a tu propio padre, para ir detrás de una periodista confabuladora – su padre parecía un tanto horrorizado.

– He de admitir que ella era mi objetivo principal. Usarte a ti ha sido simplemente un plus. –

***

– Cuando lo eché al fuego escuché una voz en mi cabeza que me dijo que cerrase los ojos. Cuando lo hice tuve una visión de las cuatro estaciones. Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Luego, una rueda con seis radios – explicó John.

– Entonces tendrás que enfrentarte a los elementos. Esa es la única conclusión natural – Sherlock se paseaba por la habitación –. En cuanto a lo de los seis radios. Esta vez habrá seis personas. No estoy seguro si las tres personas que no son los campeones estarán conscientes todo el tiempo o no. Pero en algún momento serán tres equipos de dos. Eso tiene sentido. –

– ¿Por qué una rueda? ¿Y por qué las estaciones? – John se encogió de hombros – Tengo la sensación de que se nos escapa algo. –

– Obviamente. Es una pista, un vistazo, no una guía. –

– Perdón, perdón. Es solo que estoy preocupado, ahora que tú estás también es esto. –

– Deberías estar aliviado. La única cosa en la que Adler es mejor que yo es en duelos. Por lo que respecta a Moriarty, él puede pensar que tiene nos tiene ventaja porque se especializa en magia negra, pero yo no me he pasado todos esos años en el extranjero para nada. –

– Es mejor que no lo sepa, ¿no? –

– No. –

– Vale. Entonces, Mycroft te dijo que espiaras a Moriarty. ¿Qué has descubierto hasta ahora? –

– La verdad es que nada. No ha aparecido mucho. Solo le he visto por un segundo en el baile de navidad. Nunca baja a comer, nunca le he visto. –

– A lo mejor lo estás abordando desde la perspectiva equivocada. –

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Sherlock.

– Tú has ido a por él. A lo mejor necesitas captar su atención, y él irá a por ti. –

– Sí, fascinante. Necesito mostrarle magia negra. –

– No, eso no es lo que estaba diciendo… – dijo John exasperado.

Sherlock dio una palmada. – ¡Oh, es Navidad! ¡Magia negra! Por supuesto. Sí, excelente trabajo, John. –

– Bueno, tú puedes encargarte de eso; sin mí si es posible. Y mientras tanto ¿qué es lo que tendría que hacer exactamente? –

– Buscar hechizos contra peligros atmosféricos comunes. Practícalos. No se me ocurre nada más ahora mismo, pero eso debería de ser suficiente. Déjame el resto a mí. Todavía no me has visto hacer magia real y de la buena, John. –

– ¿No? ¿Cómo eres de bueno? –

– Ay John, lo auténtico es más deslumbrante que tus sueños más alocados y salvajes. –

John se ruborizó, y esperó que Sherlock no se hubiese dado cuenta. – Yo no contaría con ello. Mis expectativas de ti son bastante altas. Incluso soñando despierto. –

– John, he matado una quimera. –

– Eh, yo también soy bueno con la magia. Gané la primera prueba. –

– No es lo mismo. –

– Sí que lo es. Una de los mejores magos que conozco diseñó la prueba. –

Sherlock sonrío. – Sí, lo hizo. –


	14. La muerte de Violet Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y Mycroft juegan con magia negra y su relación con la vida y la muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad a tod@s!!! :D - K

– Parece que has visto un fantasma. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó John, mirando la compostura de Sherlock más pálida de lo normal.

– Una buena deducción accidental, John – asintió Sherlock –. A decir verdad, lo he hecho, por así decirlo. –

– Has visto fantasmas por el castillo todo el tiempo. No lo entiendo… – empezó John.

– De hecho, por tu bien, espero que nunca lo entiendas – Sherlock cerró el volumen pesado de encima de su mesa, esparciendo polvo por todos los lados –. Escarbar en la magia negra es un privilegio doloroso. –

– ¿Qué has hecho? – pidió John.

– Las encantaciones están más allá de tu entendimiento – Sherlock movió su mano con desdén –. Pero he usado un objeto mágico extremadamente potente como centro de una serie de… em… bueno, lo más cercano con lo que lo podrías asociar es hechizos, que pueden traer brevemente de vuelta a los muertos. –

– Como la piedra de la resurrección. –

– No, la teoría detrás de eso es muy diferente, pero basta con decir que esta forma ha sido mucho más dolorosa – suspiró Sherlock –. Estoy exhausto. –

– Supongo que haré la pregunta obvia: ¿A quién trajiste? –

– En verdad, la pregunta obvia es qué objeto conseguí encontrar lo suficientemente poderoso como para usarlo como centro. Al menos eso es lo que yo habría preguntado. El cáliz de fuego funcionó lo suficientemente bien. No sé cómo conseguí el permiso de Potter para usarlo. Pero sé lo que estás pensando. Sherlock traería de vuelta a su madre – Sherlock le miró intensamente –. No lo niegues, sé que lo estás pensando. Puedo ver el pensamiento flotando en tus ojos. Pero no, nunca le haría a ella pasar por esto. –

– Todo esto para atraer la atención de Moriarty hacia ti – John negó con la cabeza mientras miraba las cartas abiertas de encima de la mesa –. Supongo que quienquiera que fuese el que trajiste lo elegiste basándote en nueva información que te ha dado ese hermano tuyo. –

– Exacto. Carl Powers. Necesitaba que me contase cómo había muerto. El caso fue cerrado años atrás, pero esa era la única pista sobre Moriarty que Mycroft ha podido encontrar. El resto de su pasado ha sido prácticamente borrado. Con lo que he conseguido con esto no puedo todavía acusar a James como el asesino, lo que es frustrante por decir lo menos. Es todo bastante circunstancial. Sin embargo, Carl me dio los detalles necesarios para darle un buen susto. Espero que sea presión suficiente como para que abandone el torneo. –

– Algo me dice que no va a ser tan fácil. –

– Ah, Mycroft está de acuerdo contigo. Me ha pedido que tenga cuidado, y él nunca dice eso. –

– ¿Nunca ha sido del tipo de preocuparse? –

– No, no mucho. Su apodo en el colegio era “El Hombre de Hielo”. –

– ¿Cuál era el tuyo? –

– Eso no es relevante. –

– Venga, suéltalo. –

– John, no somos niñas adolescentes en una fiesta de pijamas – espetó Sherlock.

– Sherlock, tienes que decírmelo. Tú me has besado, ¿recuerdas? –

– Ya lo aclaramos. No puedes continuar usándolo contra mí. –

– Por supuesto que puedo. También te pillé con Adler. –

– Oh, por el amor de Dios – Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

– Sherlock. –

– El Virgen. –

– Perdón, ¿qué? –

– Lo has oído perfectamente la primera vez. Los chicos Holmes, “El Hombre de Hielo” y “El Virgen”, ¿ya estás contento? Con esto igualo lo del incidente del beso. –

– ¿Lo eras de verdad? ¿Incluso en séptimo curso? – preguntó John.

–John, y ahora en cualquier momento supongo que me vas a pedir que te pinte las uñas y que lea una copia de _Corazón de bruja_ contigo. –

– Vale, perdón – dijo John serio –. Al menos nos encargamos de ese problema en particular la noche del baile de Navidad, gracias a tu oportuno flirteo. –

– Cállate John – se rio Sherlock –. De verdad que no me lo puedo creer. Acabo de contarte que tengo el poder de convocar a los muertos a mi voluntad y me estás preguntando sobre mi vida sexual. –

– Eh, tú eres el que decía que “estos hechizos van más allá de tu comprensión”. Yo simplemente me estoy centrando en las cosas que son de mi incumbencia, entre las cuales, según el comité del torneo, se incluye tu culo. –

– John, hay exactamente ciento treinta y siete formas con las que te podría matar y hacer que pareciese un accidente. –

– ¿Amenazas a todos tus novios falsos con intenciones de asesinato? Estoy empezando a pensar que esta no es una relación muy saludable. –

– Sí, bueno, no nos podemos quedar en el periodo de luna de miel para siempre. –

– Ya, no. Bucear y playas, rosas, carruajes de caballos… no es que sea lo tuyo. –

– Las playas son tediosas. Demasiada gente, niños, animales – Sherlock se estremeció solo con pensarlo.

– ¿Eres un hombre de montaña, entonces? –

– No. –

– Entonces, hipotéticamente, ¿a dónde me arrastrarías? –

Sherlock respondió sin dudarlo ni un momento: – A Baker Street 221B. –

***

_Acceso a la Área Clasificada del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_

_Por favor, identifíquese_

Mycroft miró a la placa y entonces habló serenamente. – Reconoce a Mycroft Holmes, código alfa tango seis cero charlie siete nueve cuatro cuatro bravo dos. –

 _Reconocido, Mycroft Holmes_ apareció en la placa.

Entonces miró detrás suyo para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, y bastante calmado caminó atravesando la pared, sellando la entrada detrás de él.

– Su condición no ha cambiado, señor Holmes – una mujer con bata de laboratorio alzó la mirada cuando entró –. Todavía catatónica, inconsciente. –

– Gracias, señorita Hooper. Puede dejarnos – le ordenó fríamente.

– Sí, señor – cogió unos cuantos instrumentos y luego salió apresurada hacia la sala adyacente.

Mycroft apartó la cortina y miró al paciente. Entraba luz por una ventana que estaba situada en la cabeza de la cama e iluminaba los rasgos de una mujer de treinta y siete años, quien podría estar durmiendo si Mycroft no supiese la verdad. Verdaderamente, había sido más fácil decirle a su hermano pequeño que su madre estaba muerta en vez de hacerle afrontar la agonía diaria de saber que había una oportunidad casi inexistente de que se pudiese despertar de la horripilante maldición de magia negra que ella se había conjurado sobre sí misma.

En la ficha que estaba en el lado de la cama se podía leer “Violet Holmes. Coma mágicamente inducido. Encantamiento desconocido. Suspensión de envejecimiento. Sin cura conocida.”, una clasificación que le hacía parecer como si fuese simplemente una paciente rutinaria en el hospital, cuando por supuesto no lo era. Mycroft había hecho todo lo posible para mantener su existencia en secreto, mientras él, solo, trabajaba sin descanso para encontrar una cura que él sabía que estaba más allá de cualquier otro, incluso de Sherlock. Traerle aquí le heriría irreparablemente, así que Mycroft nunca lo hizo, aunque había estado a punto de caer en la tentación muchas veces. Habría ayudado tener un aliado en esto, aunque Mycroft había recibido, a su manera, el apoyo de Sherlock. Estaba seguro de que el artefacto en el centro de la trama del torneo sería la llave a la cura.

Él sabía muy bien que la gente le creía frío y sin sentimientos. Incluso Sherlock, quien intentaba desesperadamente moldearse a su figura y semejanza, lo pensaba. ¿Qué dirían si le viesen aquí, acariciando los rizos negros de una mujer que colgaba a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte? Tenía que admitir que era una visita puramente sentimental, para fortalecer su resolución.

Todo había sido necesario, pensó mientras le apretaba la mano, distanciarse de Sherlock, manipular al ministro. Después de todo, la única razón por la que odiaba ver a su hermano sentimental y encariñado era porque le recordaba a ella. ¿Qué es lo que le había llevado a hacerse esto a sí misma? Él apenas podía mirar a Sherlock sin ver los ojos de ella y su pelo y verse de repente apoderado por el deseo irracional de decirle que ella estaba todavía, técnicamente, viva. No, pensó, Sherlock no podía saber nunca cuánto Mycroft le quería. Le haría débil, y le destrozaría, como haber amado y estar encariñado la había destrozado inevitablemente a ella. Y Mycroft nunca dejaría que eso pasase.


	15. Las Tres Escobas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Sherlock van a Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Hola después de… ¿cuánto tiempo? Milenios casi, ¿no? Muchísimo ha pasado desde que subí un capítulo, que se podría resumir en: nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nuevo trabajo, nuevos estudios, INTERNET!!!!!, y aunque poco tiempo, ganas de traducir. Ha habido diferentes causas por las que no he publicado antes y una de las primordiales ha sido mi empeño y emperramiento en no subir nada hasta que no tuviese traducido un capítulo de las tres historias que estoy traduciendo simultáneamente; y como he visto que eso ha sido contraproducente porque he acabado sin publicar nada, he decidido cambiar de táctica. Ahora subo un capítulo de cada historia para explicar la nueva dinámica, pero a partir de ahora traduciré un capítulo de una historia, lo publicaré y pasaré a la siguiente historia. Sé que entre historia e historia habrá un buen parón, pero al menos no será casi un año, ¿no? Venga, os dejo ya con nuestra pareja preferida.

– En serio, John, solo porque te dije que nunca había ido – bufó Sherlock.

– ¿Estuviste aquí durante _siete años_ y nunca fuiste a Las Tres Escobas? Lo siento, tenía que traerte. Mira, nuestras cervezas de mantequilla están aquí – empujó una jarra hacia Sherlock.

– Era una tontería – farfulló Sherlock –. Estaba mejor en la torre de Ravenclaw. –

– ¿Haciendo lo qué? Ah sí, estudiando el conocimiento popular de la magia negra. Perdón por preguntar – suspiró John.

– Aunque a decir verdad, sí que vine a Hogsmeade, solo que no a aquí. Estaba demasiado abarrotado. Todo el ruido estorbaba mientras pensaba – señaló Sherlock.

– Qué raro. Nunca pensé que Madame Pudipié fuese de tu estilo, pero a cada uno lo suyo – sonrió John.

– Calla, imbécil. No me refería a ahí. Generalmente, iba a Cabeza de Puerco, para encontrarme con tipos de pensares similares. –

– ¿Tipos de pensares similares? ¿Alguna cita? –

– Solo una. Fue un desastre. –

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Les besaste inesperadamente? Eso siempre puede echar a uno para tras. –

– Me temo que fue justo lo contrario. Me negué a hacerlo – admitió Sherlock –. De hecho puede que hayas oído hablar de él. Victor Trevor. Experto en pociones. –

– Pero si parece ser exactamente tu tipo: solitario, brillante, un genio. –

– También autoritario, arrogante, pomposo. Sí, sí, lo sé. El burro hablando de orejas. –

– No eres pomposo. Y diría que eres arrogante con motivo. Y aunque en un principio sí que pareces autoritario, en verdad no lo eres. Después de todo he conseguido arrastrarte hasta aquí. –

– Gracias por ese análisis, John – remarcó Sherlock secamente –. Tu voto de confianza ha elevado mi ánimo sobremanera. –

– Oh, relájate, venga. Ésta es la única noche de la semana que no nos estamos preparando para el torneo. –

– ¿Cómo piensas explicar este viaje al resto de la población estudiantil? ¿Una sesión de emergencia para estudiar pociones? – Sherlock se giró cuando el resto del equipo de Quidditch entró – Ah, mira quienes son, John. Excelente. En mi segunda vez en Hogwarts puedo por fin estar con los “guays”. –

– Profesor – dos chicos le saludaron cuando pasaron, sonriendo a John y susurrando –. Lo sentimos por ti, colega. –

En cambio el siguiente, el golpeador Nate Harvey fue más atrevido: – Buenas noches, profesor Holmes – le dio un codazo a John –. Es mejor que vuelvas al castillo antes de que anochezca, no sea que te topes con algún dementor por el camino. –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó John despreocupado.

– Ah, nada. Estoy seguro de que _tú_ te las arreglarías. –

John miró a Sherlock, seguro de que quitaría puntos o diría _algo_.

Pero no lo hizo, y antes de darse cuenta John estaba defendiéndolo: – No creo que ésa sea una forma adecuada de hablarle a un profesor, Harvey. –

– ¿Un profesor? Es prácticamente un inútil si ni siquiera puede convocar un hechizo Patronus. Probablemente enseña aquí solo gracias a su hermano pez gordo del ministerio. Los Holmes son todos unos perdedores. ¿Sabías que su madre era tan incompetente con la magia que se voló por los aires a sí misma y se mató? –

– Discúlpate – John apuntó su varita hacia Harvey –. Ahora. –

– Expelliarmus – Sherlock se había levantado de repente, recogiendo las varitas de ambos chicos mientras guardaba la suya –. Ven, John. –

– Sherlock. –

– No era una petición, señor Watson. –

– Oh, está bien – John le siguió a desgana hacia la nieve, mientras la puerta se cerraba con fuerza detrás de él.

– ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? – le preguntó John – Estoy por volver ahí dentro y… –

– No es que no aprecie lo que estabas… em… dispuesto a hacer, batirte en duelo por mí, lo cual era, quisiera añadir, poco aconsejable. Pero no te diste cuenta de una cosa. Harvey estaba siendo controlado por un maleficio Imperius. El origen del maleficio, por lo que he observado, no estaba en la habitación. Aquellas no eran sus palabras. Estaba siendo controlado a distancia por alguien más. La intención era obviamente provocarme. –

– ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Dónde vamos ahora? –

– Significa, querido Watson, que hemos logrado llamar la atención de Moriarty, y ahora, estamos yendo al origen del maleficio. A lo mejor vamos a empezar a desenmarañar su red. Ah, no he estado tan emocionado desde hace ya una temporada. A lo mejor, después de todo, este viaje a Hogsmeade será divertido. –

– La única noche de la semana que no nos estamos preparando para el torneo. He hablado demasiado pronto – refunfuñó John.

– ¡Date prisa, John! – Sherlock echó a andar.

– Vale, ya voy – se quejó John.

***

Después de correr por la nieve por lo que parecieron horas, Sherlock admitió por fin la derrota.

– El conjuro que estaba usando para rastrear el hechizo parece habernos llevado a un callejón sin salida. Me temo que el rastro acaba aquí. Joder, tenía ganas de ver a dónde llevaba esto. –

– Sí, yo también, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es casi medianoche, y que estamos aquí fuera en la nieve, y tu conjuro detector casi que nos ha dado todo lo que nos tenía que … –

– ¡Espera! – exclamó Sherlock mirando a su varita emocionado – Está brillando otra vez. Ha detectado algo. –

– Estupendo – John se metió en el edificio abandonado con su varita alzada delante de él –. Oscuro, en ruinas, posibles signos de haber usado maleficios imperdonables. ¿A qué estamos esperando? –

– John, ahí detrás, hay un sobre. Recógelo. –

John se arrodilló y miró el sobre. – Lumos. –

– Ábrelo. –

– Cinco pepitas de naranja, y una nota. Pone “Que empiece el Gran Juego”. Vale, eso es un poco extraño. –

Sherlock frunció el ceño mientras su varita empezó a atenuarse. – No, no lo es. Creo que Harvey era una estratagema para atraernos aquí. Y este mensaje… mmm… ¿Qué me dices, John? –

– No, no. No vamos a pasar la noche aquí esperando a que tu hechizo rastreador empiece a funcionar de nuevo. –

– Se ha ido iluminando intermitentemente, captando la señal, pero el rastro no para de cambiar de dirección. La mitad del tiempo nos lleva al castillo, la otra mitad nos lleva al sauce boxeador. Parece ser un tipo de zona de interferencias. Me quedaré, recogeré más información. Tú puedes volver si quieres. –

– Ah, no. No vas a quedarte aquí solo. Aunque supongo que no se estará tan mal, en una choza abandonada en medio del invierno, haciendo un frío que pela. –

– Venga, para de refunfuñar – Sherlock agitó su varita unas cuantas veces y se materializaron dos colchones y algunas sabanas y cojines. John también sintió que la habitación se calentaba considerablemente.

– ¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? –

– Taberna de al lado, creo. ¿Esta temperatura te va bien? Sabes que te dije que dominases estos hechizos atmosféricos. Enfrentarse al calor y al frío era parte de eso. –

– Sí, conozco los que has utilizado. He estado practicando. –

– Muy bien – dijo Sherlock sin prestar atención –. ¿Sabes? Estoy particularmente impresionado. Creo que el maleficio Imperius tenía dos puntos de origen diferentes, a lo mejor más. En cualquier caso era capaz de mantener un control preciso incluso a una distancia extrema. –

– Estupendo. –

– ¿Ibas a retarle en duelo de verdad? Me dijiste una vez que harías lo que fuese por tus colegas. ¿No era él uno de ellos? – le preguntó Sherlock curioso.

– Oíste lo que dijo. No iba a dejarlo pasar. –

– Me lo dijo a mí, ¿por qué te iba a molestar a ti? – Sherlock miró a John pero él no contestó.

– ¿Es esa la verdadera razón por la que nunca has bajado a Las Tres Escobas? Antes, quiero decir. ¿Porque la gente diría cosas como esa? – John se acostó en su colchón.

– Obviamente. He enviado más gente al ala del hospital de la que puedes contar por decir cosas sobre ella, y fuera de la escuela tenía más libertad para probar todos esos desagradables maleficios que sabía. Mycroft creó que era mejor que no lo hiciese – confesó Sherlock.

– Creía que habías dicho que no eras un duelista bueno. –

– Dije que no era tan bueno como Adler, e incluso eso es debatible. –

–Sherlock, odio decir esto, pero parece que estamos teniendo una fiesta de pijamas. –

– Estamos de vigilancia total, cosa que es totalmente diferente – Sherlock se acostó en su colchón, a apenas unos cuantos centímetros del John.

– Qué pena que no tenga mi copia de _Corazón de bruja_. A lo mejor a la próxima. –

– John, me asombras continuamente. Te acabo de decir que soy un duelista casi invencible y tú eliges provocarme mientras estamos solos sin riesgo de ser interrumpidos. –

– Sin riesgo de ser interrumpidos. No te hagas ideas, ¿vale? –

– Te lo he dicho, John, no es mi área. –

– Claro, así que supongo que ambos vamos a mirar al techo toda la noche mientras tú observas periódicamente tu varita que brilla para buscar nueva información. –

– Podemos hablar si quieres. –

– ¿Sobre qué? No pienso repasar hechizos para el torneo. –

– He leído todas las memorias de Harry Potter – dijo Sherlock de repente.

– ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué? –

– Cuando tenía diez años. Su serie sobre sus experiencias durante la segunda guerra de magos. Él era mi héroe de pequeño, por muy vergonzoso que sea. –

– No, es muy bonito, Sherlock, de verdad. –

– Cállate, John. –

– Lo digo en serio. Aunque yo prefería Spiderman – ofreció John.

– ¿Spiderman? –

– Un comic muggle. No lo conocerás. –

– Ah –

– La primera vez que descubrí que tenía magia fue cuando exploté nuestro lavavajillas. –

– Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaba furiosa – se rio por lo bajo Sherlock –. ¿Cómo se lo tomaron cuando descubrieron que eras un mago? –

– Bueno, ya se llevaron el susto la primera vez con Harry. Así que no fue tan mal cuando descubrieron que yo también lo tenía – explicó John.

– Tiene sentido. ¿Quién fue a tu casa a decírtelo? –

– El profesor Longbottom. Ambas veces. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de mi madre la primera vez que se apareció en la puerta delantera de mi casa. –

– ¿Y tu padre? –

– Nunca le importó la magia, la verdad. –

– ¿Por qué crees que era así? –

– No lo sé – se encogió de hombros John –. Supongo que nunca me lo he planteado. ¿Celoso, a lo mejor? Quiero decir, después como que lo relacionó con Harry siendo de la forma que era. –

– Eso es ridículo. No hay absolutamente ninguna correlación entre la homosexualidad y la magia. –

– Bueno, intenta decírselo a él. Espera, ¿cómo sabías que Harry es…? Da igual. Supongo que él odiaba las dos cosas por separado, y luego las odió conjuntamente. –

– Ninguna de las dos cosas son algo malo o innaturales, John. Él está siendo completamente ilógico – Sherlock se giró para mirarle –. Lo sabes, ¿no? Es obvio. –

– Sherlock, ¿por qué fue Harry Potter, de entre todas las personas, tu héroe? – le preguntó John, y la única cosa que podía escuchar aparte de su propia voz y del canto de los grillos fuera era la respiración continua de Sherlock.

– Es mejor que no lo sepas. El joven Wi… Sherlock era un idiota sentimental. –

– Ibas a usar otro nombre, antes de decir Sherlock. También firmas tus notas así. Profesor W.S.S. Holmes. –

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A qué te refieres? –

– ¿Qué significa? –

– William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Ese es mi nombre completo. –

– Así que antes eras William. Y luego, más adelante, decidiste ser Sherlock. –

– Básicamente, estás en lo cierto, sí. –

– ¿Por qué idolatraba William a Harry Potter? –

– ¿No es obvio? La historia de Potter era una sobre un huérfano que nunca encajaba que finalmente encontró un lugar donde sí que lo hizo. Creo que William pensó que a él le pasaría lo mismo. Como he dicho, un idiota sentimental. –

– No fue para nada estúpido por su parte – dijo John tiernamente.

– Duérmete, John – comentó Sherlock mientras sacaba una libreta y escribía unos cuantos detalles sobre el rastro del maleficio.

– Buenas noches, Sherlock. Espero que sueñes con magia negra, duelos y maleficios. –

– Buenas noches, John. Dulces sueños para ti también. –


	16. El gran juego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finalmente enfrenta su ingenio con el de Moriarty.

Cualquier noción romántica que John pudiese haber tenido sobre dormir con Sherlock fue arruinada permanentemente. El hombre era el compañero de cama más intolerable que se pudiese uno imaginar. Sí, tenían colchones separados, pero eso no evitó que John se despertara cada hora o así cuando Sherlock se levantaba para comprobar el hechizo rastreador y escribir frenéticamente algunas notas antes de volver a tirarse a la cama, moviendo las sábanas e interrumpiendo sus intentos de volver a dormirse. Y cuando no estaba haciendo eso, estaba dando vueltas en la cama continuamente, y de repente se sentaba y decía cosas como “por supuesto”, “obvio” o la preferida de John: “Es diagonal por paradoja del fénix, ¿cómo se me ha podido pasar por alto?”.

Y después de todo eso, el cretino tuvo el descaro de despertarle tan temprano que todavía estaba oscuro.

– Ahora que has descansado un poco y yo tengo mi información creo que es hora de volver, ¿no? –

– No pienso volver a dormir contigo jamás. –

– Eso me ha dolido. Te abrí mi corazón ayer por la noche, y así es como me lo pagas – suspiró Sherlock dramáticamente, y luego agitó la varita unas cuantas veces y los colchones y las sábanas desaparecieron –. Y no es como si tuvieses otra alternativa. –

– Te odio de verdad. –

– Estoy seguro de ello – tiró de John para ponerlo de pie –. Ahora vamos, el crimen nunca duerme. –

***

– Hay que ver, el comité del torneo por completo – observó Sherlock cuando pasaron por la puerta del ala del hospital.

– Le hemos estado buscando – Harry Potter dio un paso al frente –. ¿Dónde ha estado toda la noche, profesor? –

– Entrenamiento del torneo, muy intenso – dijo John rápidamente.

– Ya lo veo – Madame Delacour-Weasley pasó la mirada por sus ropas arrugadas y los dirigió hacia el ala del hospital sobre las repetidas afirmadores de John de que “no es lo que te piensas”.

Se detuvieron al lado de una cama tapada por una cortina. Y Sherlock vio una cara considerablemente famosa al abrirla. Ese pelo tupido era inconfundible.

– A este paso de deterioración le quedan exactamente cinco horas – la bruja retiró la cortina – Pensaron que yo podía ser de ayuda, pero nunca he estado interesada en esta _rama_ de magia. Teníamos la esperanza de que pudiese iluminarnos. –

– Puede decirlo si quiere. Es magia negra – Sherlock escudriñó los rasgos congelados de la chica que yacía en la cama y las extrañas líneas verdes que cruzaban su rostro –. Es ingenioso. Es una versión diluida del maleficio asesino. –

– Vale, e intenta no sonar tan impresionado – dijo Ron – ¿Puedes revertirlo? ¿O al menos pararlo? –

– Solo está intentando ayudar, Ron – sonrió Hermione –. Por favor, continúe, profesor Holmes. –

– Después de todo este tiempo, solo porque es un _profesor_ – susurró Ron a Harry.

– Bueno, dadme un segundo. Tendré que hacer algún análisis más para asegurarme de que coincide con el aura que deja el maleficio asesino. Y entonces intentaré determinar un contrahechizo. Mientras tanto, coja esta libreta. He rastreado el origen de otro maleficio imperdonable en Hogsmeade ayer por la noche. Mire si puede encontrar quién es el responsable. –

– Sherlock, creo que esto es cosa de _él_. Cinco pepitas. Tienes cinco horas. Es algún tipo de reto enfermo – dijo John asqueado.

– Sí, es un reto, ¿no? –

– Sherlock, ¿estás escuchando? Podría morir. Compórtate como si te preocupases por ello. –

– ¿Y preocuparme me ayudaría a salvarla? –

– No – dijo John finalmente.

– Entonces seguiré sin cometer ese error. –

***

Cuatro pepitas más. Cuatro víctimas más. Cuatro maleficios más. Cada vez una hora menos para resolverlo. John odiaba admitirlo, pero Sherlock parecía estar boyante.

Hasta que llegaron a la última. E inesperadamente se volvió personal.

– Lo mataré – dijo John –. Lo ha hecho a propósito. –

– Por supuesto que ha hecho esto a propósito, John. Lo hace todo a propósito. Pero no te preocupes. Resolví los otros, puedo resolver el de Mary. –

– Sí, bueno, esta vez no puedo verlo. –

– Todavía no han avanzado nada con lo de encontrar a nuestro hombre del maleficio Imperius. Mira a ver si puedes ayudar con eso. –

John salió mientras Sherlock observaba la figura congelada de Mary con interés, eliminando varias docenas de maleficios conocidos y pensando qué era lo que Moriarty le podría haber hecho.

– Hermione – dijo Sherlock; se habían estado viendo esos últimos días y ya había confianza.

– Sherlock, ¿qué pasa? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –

– He mentido. Lo que le acabo de decir a John. No puedo resolver este, nadie puede. –

– ¿Por qué no, Sherlock? ¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho? –

– Puedo despertarla. Puedo deshacer el maleficio superficial. Pero si se despierta, no será la misma. –

– Oh, no. No querrás decir que… –

– Exactamente. Quienquiera que sea el que está detrás de esto, ha alterado su mente. –

***

Quedaban treinta y dos minutos.

– ¿Por qué no podemos colarnos y atrapar a Moriarty? – susurró John a Sherlock cuando iban de un lado al otro del ala del hospital.

– Hay una razón por la que te he dicho que no lo menciones, o cualquier cosa en relación con él al comité del torneo. No tenemos ni idea de que es de hecho él. Lo que es más, también podría ser que _no_ fuese él. –

– Pero tú crees que sí. –

– Nadie más tiene la habilidad necesaria para llevar a cabo todo esto. Bueno, a lo mejor yo, pero me he eliminado a mí mismo como sospechoso. Pero la cosa está en que su implicación es imposible de demostrar, y no puedo hacer nada imprudente. Acusarle crearía un incidente internacional. ¡No tengo ninguna prueba! –siseó Sherlock furioso.

– Despiértala, entonces, a lo mejor ella nos lo puede decir. –

– Ninguno de los otros podía contarnos sobre su atacante. Con ella pasará lo mismo. –

– Sherlock, dijiste que tu padre ayudó a atrapar mortífagos trabajando como doble agente. A lo mejor él sabe algo sobre Moriarty que nos podría ayudar con esto. –

– Excelente idea, ves tú a hablar con él. Después me informas. –

– Sherlock. –

– Oh, está bien. –

***

– Necesito tu ayuda – Sherlock irrumpió en la habitación de su padre en la taberna –. Es urgente. –

– Lo que sea, William, suéltalo. –

– Cuando trabajabas como doble agente, ¿alguna vez estuviste en Durmstrang? –

– Varias veces, hijo. –

– ¿Recuerdas que practicasen una rama de la magia negra conocida como psicoconversión? Es una poco oscura. –

– Informé a nuestro ministro al respecto. Estoy familiarizado. –

– Estupendo, yo no. No hay muchos informantes sobrevivientes sobre esa técnica. Aquí fue prohibida, y probablemente tú formaste parte de la clasificación de la inteligencia que recogiste. Pero necesito que me hables de ello. La vida de alguien pende de un hilo. –

– Bueno, la esencia de ello es, estás intentando cambiar la personalidad de alguien, pero es espantoso porque es un tipo de borrado. Les estás quitando quienes son poco a poco para hacer sitio para lo que quieres. –

– ¿Así que podrías, hipotéticamente, usar esto para volver a la gente contra sus propios amigos? ¿Doblegarlos a tus propósitos de una forma más permanente que el maleficio Imperius? –

– Esa es la idea, sí. Puedes ver porqué hice que la prohibiesen. –

– Extraordinario. ¿Así que una vez que el proceso había empezado, se podía revertir? –

– Sí, rescatamos a una víctima, y fuimos capaces de deshacer el maleficio hasta cierto punto. Ella era casi la misma. Pero eso fue con la ayuda de Lord Moran, y él era una buena pieza. No encontrarás ningún mago oscuro por aquí de su índole. Incluso su hijo Seb, por lo que he oído, es sosegado en comparación. –

– ¿Viste a Lord Moran realizar el contrahechizo? – preguntó Sherlock – ¿Estuviste allí? –

– Sí, pero es mejor que no lo hagas, hijo. Le _afectó_ , como que lo absorbió. –

– No hace falta que empieces ahora a cuidar de mí. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para apañármelas. –

– William, por favor. –

– Explícame exactamente qué es lo que hizo. No te dejes nada. –

***

Sherlock se dirigió a zancadas hacia Mary. Quedaban ocho minutos. Realizó exactamente lo que su padre había visto todos esos años atrás, y ella se despertó como se le había prometido. Pero al ver a Sherlock, en vez del alivio asustado de las otras víctimas, había miedo. Ella chilló.

– ¡Alejadlo de mí! – gritó – ¡Él es el que lo hizo! –

Y John lo habría sacado de su vista, si no fuese por el hecho de que Sherlock ya se había desplomado. Estaba sudando abundantemente incluso cuando fue alzado a una cama de hospital bien lejos de la de Mary. Sus cortinas habían sido corridas alrededor de la cama mientras susurros impactados llenaban el ambiente.

– ¿Qué diablos le ha hecho el hechizo? – le exigió John al padre de Sherlock.

– Lo que le hizo a Lord Moran. Le he advertido. Va a retroceder. –

– ¿Retroceder? – preguntó John – ¿Qué quieres decir, retroceder? –

– Absorber el hechizo de Mary causará estragos en su propia mente. Se va a convertir en versiones anteriores de sí mismo. No va a saber dónde está, o porqué está aquí. Sus etapas mentales van a ser seriamente inestables. –

– ¿Cuánto va a durar? –

– Bueno, Moran estuvo ido durante años, pero Sherlock es más fuerte, él y su hermano. Ellos tienen este complejo de racionalidad; se recuperará rápido, en una semana más o menos. De todas formas, no creo que el maleficio que tenía la chica fuese ni de lejos tan fuerte como la que Moran rompió. Menos mal. –

– Pero hasta entonces, puede que sea William. –

– ¿Te ha hablado de eso? – preguntó el padre de Sherlock, sorprendido.

– Creo que sería mejor que no estuvieses cerca de él por un tiempo. Sin ánimo de ofender. Pero el Sherlock actual no puede soportar apenas que estés aquí, mucho menos las versiones más jóvenes de él que dices que van a aparecer durante la semana. –

– Ningún problema. Simplemente estoy contento de que vuelva a hablarme, y ahora que he sido de ayuda, ¿quién sabe? Puede que a lo mejor incluso me perdone. –

– Yo de ti no tentaría mi suerte – una voz fría apareció por detrás.

– Mycroft, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? Te he estado enviando lechuzas todo el día – exigió John.

– Me necesitaban en Londres – dijo Mycroft simplemente, asombrándose mentalmente de las similitudes entre las inmóviles formas durmientes de Violet Holmes y su hijo más joven –. Ay, Sherlock, ¿qué has hecho? –

***

Exactamente un día antes John le había dicho al gran cretino que nunca volvería a dormir con él, y aun así se vio haciendo una forma de vigilia al lado de su cama del hospital, intentando dormir en esa silla dura e incómoda que la propia Hermione Granger le había traído. Era gracioso. La cama de Mary estaba tan solo unas cuantos catres más para allá. Cualquier otro año habría estado a su lado. La gente siempre había dicho que se verían perfectos juntos. Y ella lo era. John sonrió con remordimiento, cómo le habría complacido a su madre si hubiese crecido y se hubiese casado con Mary. Una perfecta señora Watson.

Pero en cambio, se vio al lado de Sherlock, mucho después de que el comité del torneo, un puñado de sanadores que habían venido de San Mungo, Mycroft, y el padre de Sherlock se fuesen. Y allí, en la oscuridad, sintió una repentina ola de temor. Mary había chillado cuando había visto a Sherlock, justo delante de todos. Ahora John estaba seguro de que sospecharían de él. Después de todo, el propio Sherlock había dicho que Moriarty era el único capaz de realizar ese tipo de magia negra. ¿Pero lo era? Sherlock había demostrado claramente su propia habilidad para realizar magia negra delante de todos. Y lo que era más, la segunda prueba estaba más y más cerca. Con Sherlock en este estado, ¿qué posibilidades tenían? ¿Había sido éste el plan de Moriarty todo este tiempo?


	17. Una semana con William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente Sherlock está temporalmente loco y John es un santo.

La primera cosa que Sherlock dijo cuando se despertó fue "agua", la cual John le trajo, conjurando un Aguamenti en la taza que había cogido de la mesita de noche.

– ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Ha sido el maldito maleficio, ¿a que sí? –dijo Sherlock, y John se animó ante la idea de que podría ser su yo normal, pero entonces Sherlock se sentó – Tengo que volver a la torre de Ravenclaw urgentemente. –

– La torre de Ravenclaw – murmuró Harry – El Sherlock real de ahora tiene veintidós años, así que al menos ha retrocedido unos cinco años. –

– No podemos dejarle que vaya a la torre de Ravenclaw. Ya no conoce a nadie de allí – señaló Hermione.

– Bueno, tampoco lo podéis mantener aquí – dijo John mientras Sherlock los miraba a todos curioso.

– Llevadlo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Así cada vez que salte a un punto diferente de su vida, estará exactamente donde necesite estar – sugirió Ron.

– ¡Ron esa es una idea genial! – exclamó Hermione.

– Pasa alguna vez que otra – suspiró Ron –. Siempre ese tono de sorpresa. –

***

En otro momento, John podría haberlo encontrado gracioso. Estaban sentados en la Sala de los Menesteres, en lo que parecía ser la torre de Ravenclaw, pero la decoración no paraba de cambiar a medida que Sherlock saltaba de un momento a otro de su cronología. Y cada vez Sherlock interrogaba a John.

– ¿Dónde se ha ido todo el mundo? –

– ¿Quién eres? –

– ¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Por qué me siento aturdido?  –

En saltos buenos, permanecía callado, cogía alguno de los libros que se habían materializado y se ponía a estudiar, dibujaba diagrama tras diagrama de alguna teoría complicada de algún maleficio.

En saltos malos, se paseaba por toda la torre, deduciendo a John una y otra vez. Algunas veces John incluso consiguió explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba, sobre psicoconversión y cómo había absorbido el maleficio y que estaba flotando por toda su propia cronología. Pero cada vez que el joven Sherlock lo había entendido, y había llegado a estar en la misma página que John, saltaba otra vez. Era exasperante, pero por alguna razón John no podía enfadarse. Al menos no con Sherlock.

Mycroft le había advertido que se mantuviese calmado cuando apareciesen los años en los que había estado en el extranjero, los cuales, de todas formas, no habían aparecido todavía. Sherlock en Hogwarts era más o menos el Sherlock que estaba siendo ahora. Personalmente John estaba asustado de conocer a William, el joven Sherlock. ¿Qué podría decirle?

Hermione, mientras tanto, le había dicho que anotase la temporalización de los cambios lo mejor que pudiese. Aunque los cambios más ínfimos en la torre eran difíciles de apreciar, Sherlock tenía una reacción bastante característica cada vez que un salto empezaba, y John estaba consiguiendo ver una tendencia. La duración de las fases de Sherlock se iba volviendo más y más larga. En las últimas seis horas habían ido de ser de quince minutos cada una a treinta.

John miró alrededor cuando su entorno cambió drásticamente por primera vez. Estaban de repente en una casa, en el salón. El mismo salón, notó John, que había visto en el peor recuerdo de Sherlock, hacía ya algún tiempo. Ay Dios, pensó. Ha saltado más atrás.

– Mi mente me la ha jugado bastante bien – dijo Sherlock –, trayéndome aquí. –

– ¿Eres tú, Sherlock? ¿Eres realmente tú? –

– Por supuesto que soy yo, John, no seas ridículo. No tendrías ganas de conocer a mi yo de diez años, ¿no? –

– No – suspiró John con alivio –. Quiero decir, no pasaría nada, pero prefiero… hablarle a este tú. ¿Cómo has escapado? –

Pero John, como siempre, había hablado demasiado pronto.

– Perdón, ¿quién eres? – preguntó Sherlock – ¿Mycroft? Hay un extraño en casa. –

Escuchar esas palabras le envió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Las palabras de un niño con la voz profunda de Sherlock.

– ¿Quién eres? – repitió Sherlock – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

– Soy John, John Watson, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –

– ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Sherlock, sentándose en el sofá y cruzando los brazos – No te recuerdo, y yo lo recuerdo todo. –

– Soy un amigo de… em… Harry Potter – improvisó John.

– ¿Harry Potter? – Sherlock parecía interesado – Fascinante. ¿Puedo conocerle? –

– Lo vas a… quiero decir, por supuesto, sí. Se lo haré saber. –

– John Watson. Debes de ser de origen muggle. Ese no es un nombre de sangre pura. –

– Buena deducción, ¿te molesta? –

– A mí no. Puede que le moleste a mi padre, pero en estos momentos no está aquí. Pero has dicho “buena deducción”. ¿Por qué dirías algo así? Nos conocemos de verdad, ¿no? –

– Sí – dijo John, deseando poder llegar al _Sherlock_ verdadero.

– ¿Eres mi amigo? No tengo amigos. Mycroft dice que los amigos te hacen débil. –

– Entonces está equivocado. Soy tu amigo. –

– Mycroft nunca se equivoca – dijo Sherlock.

– Mira, este no eres tú. Tú tienes veintidós años. Eres un profesor en Hogwarts. –

– Estás loco – dijo Sherlock – ¿Cómo podría ser eso verdad, John? –

– ¡Es verdad! – exclamó John.

– ¿Quieres jugar a Gobstones? – preguntó Sherlock de repente.

– ¿Gobstones? –

– Sí. Odio repetirme a mí mismo. Tu locura es aburrida, estoy aburrido, juguemos a Gobstones. –

– ¿A tu familia no le va a importar que juegues a Gobstones en el salón con un completo extraño? –

– He hecho cosas más raras – dijo Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros, mientras un juego de Gobstones se materializó de repente –. Guau. ¿Has hecho tú eso? Debes ser un gran mago. –

– No, eso has sido tú – dijo John antes de que pudiese contenerse.

– ¿Yo? Fascinante. Empieza tú. –

***

– Dos días con psicópata-Sherlock y no te has vuelto loco – remarcó Mycroft.

– No ha sido fácil – se rio John –. Me pongo al día con muchos de mis deberes cuando tiene mi edad, y cuando es un niño jugamos mucho a Gobstones. En un punto tenía seis años y todavía me podía ganar al ajedrez mágico. –

– Interesante. Parece ser que su subconsciente está intentando protegerte al no convertirse en la forma que era durante sus años en el extranjero. La edad de entre los dieciocho y los veintiuno no está apareciendo. Pero has dicho que intentó liberarse. En algún momento supo quién eras. –

– Se nota que lo está luchando. Y en estos momentos cada ronda dura unas dos horas y media. Así que es tolerable, supongo. –

– Tengo que decirte, John, que necesita liberarse de esta locura rápido si es que quiere tener alguna posibilidad de limpiar su nombre. Todavía no se ha hecho ninguna acusación formal, pero me temo que se está acercando una. –

– ¿No puedes ganar un poco de tiempo? –

– Es lo estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Aunque odio el trabajo de campo. Es tan tedioso. –

***

Lo inevitable pasó en medio de una partida de ajedrez. John estaba por fin empezando a ganar (sospechaba con bastante seguridad que Sherlock tenía cuatro años, pero valía igualmente) cuando de repente la habitación cambió a una cabaña escasamente iluminada y Sherlock conjuró un maleficio sin varita que lo lanzó a la pared.

– ¿Quién eres tú y cómo me has encontrado aquí? ¿Te ha enviado mi hermano? – dijo Sherlock cruelmente mientras apretaba sus dedos, lo que tenía el desagradable efecto de apretar el agarre del maleficio sobre John.

Vaya suerte la suya, había pensado que confiscar la varita de Sherlock por el momento le protegería de algo como esto, pero había olvidado la habilidad de Sherlock.

– De hecho, me ha enviado él. Conozco a Mycroft Holmes. Bájame, te conozco, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. –

Sherlock lo soltó en shock y John se masajeó el cuello.

– Puedes decirle que he rastreado la quimera. Vamos a ir más al norte. Voy detrás de ella, le guste o no. ¿Lo entiendes? Y de todas formas, pareces demasiado joven para estar en la nómina de Mycroft. Demasiado débil también, ni siquiera intentaste repeler mi maleficio – dijo Sherlock despectivamente.

– Eh – dijo John –, no soy débil, te estaba ganando al ajedrez mágico hace unos minutos. –

– ¿Qué? ¿De todas formas, dónde está mi varita? La tenía aquí hace un segundo, y ahora ya no está. –

– No me mires a mí, colega. –

– A lo mejor te miraré a ti. Creo que la has cogido. Creo que un maleficio o dos deberían de aflojarte la lengua. Puedo incluso ser más creativo – Sherlock chasqueó los nudillos.

– Espera – dijo John tranquilamente –. No vas a hacerme esto. El verdadero tú te mataría por ello. –

– ¿El verdadero yo? ¿Estás intentando juegos mentales? ¿ _Conmigo_? – se rio Sherlock – Fascinante. –

– No, espera – dijo John cuando Sherlock levantó la mano –. Bailemos. Te encanta bailar, siempre te ha encantado. –

– ¿Qué cojones? –

– No, venga. Ya lo hemos hecho antes – John cogió las manos reticentes y asesinas de Sherlock y le forzó a bailar, mientras un altavoz apareció y empezó a sonar la canción de Celestina Warbeck.

– ¿Acaso tienes ganas de morir? – le preguntó Sherlock mientras John se giraba a él mismo y recreaba la misma secuencia que bailaron la noche del baile de Navidad.

– Es posible. –

Y entonces los dos estaban dando vueltas y bailando justo como lo habían hecho. Y en un momento, de repente Sherlock los paró, y John tenía miedo de ser maldecido hasta la inconsciencia cuando en cambio le miró a los ojos con un brillo de reconocimiento: – John, eres tú, John Watson. Tú me mantienes a flote. –


	18. La segunda nota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de “morir”, Violet Holmes dejó una nota para su hijo más joven, Sherlock. No la ha soltado desde entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Perdón por tardar tanto en subir un capítulo. Después del atracón que me pegué para traducir en tiempo record las dos historias navideñas necesitaba un parón. He de reconocer que se me fueron las ganas de traducir. Pero bueno, ¡ya han vuelto! De este capítulo decir que he tenido un pequeño reto; me ha costado, pero estoy contenta de cómo ha acabado la cosa. Pero si a vosotr@s no os gusta, pido disculpas por adelantado. Venga, id a disfrutar de nuestra querida pareja. - K

– ¿Sabes?, tu padre no parece ser tan malo. Hablé con él; parecía que lo único que quiere es reconciliarse –  señaló John.

–  Claro que no parece ser tan malo, John. ¿Por qué crees que fue un doble agente tan brillante? Y además, ¿cómo crees que tuvo un hijo como Mycroft? El hombre sabe exactamente cómo actuar para conseguir lo que quiere – Sherlock se paseaba por la sala de los menesteres, la cual había tomado la apariencia de su oficina en las mazmorras –. ¿Por qué no me dejan salir de aquí? Ya estoy bien. –

– Dijeron que tenías que estar estable al menos seis horas. –

–Joder. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en trance? –

– Cuatro días, ¿recuerdas algo de ello? –

– No, he estado en mi palacio mental, reorganizando archivos. Por suerte, todo ya estaba bastante meticuloso. No hice nada demasiado raro, ¿no? –

– Intentaste matarme. –

– Claro. Una vez más, lo siento. –

– Jugamos a muchos juegos. –

– Gobstones, ¿verdad? Me encantaba. –

– Y ajedrez mágico. –

– ¿Ganaste alguna vez? –

– No. No gané ni una vez. –

Sherlock sonrió un poco demasiado engreído: – Bueno, no lo volveremos a hacer. –

– Por supuesto que sí. He practicado mucho con la forma en la que juegas. –

– Por favor, John, si pude derrotarte cuando tenía una edad mental de seis, ¿realmente crees que tienes alguna posibilidad ahora? –

– Eh, no, tienes que ser bueno conmigo, o no te conseguiré el encuentro que te prometí con Harry Potter. –

– Ay, Dios, otra vez no. –

– Tuve que decir algo para conseguir que confiaras en mí. –

– Gracias – dijo Sherlock, pausando solo ligeramente y echando una mirada rápida a John antes de continuar paseándose.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada – respondió John rápidamente.

– No, de verdad. Puedo ser bastante horrible, y estaba… o lo habría estado… asustado… estando aquí solo… –

– No pasa nada, Sherlock. –

– El baile que me trajo de vuelta al momento presente, ¿por qué esa escena, de entre todas las cosas? –

– Eh. Siempre he creído que la gente es más ella misma cuando se lo está pasando bien. Dijiste que en ese momento éramos nosotros pasándonoslo bien. –

– Eso es brillante, John. –

– ¿Puedo grabarte diciendo eso? –

***

_Queridísimo Sherlock,_

_Esta carta, es mi nota, y me duele en el alma hacer un escrito como este. Pero eso es lo que hace la gente. Verter los sentimientos sobre papel como un hechizo. Dejar un registro antes de irse por un tiempo. Muy raro no es. Esto de dejar una nota, ¿verdad? Lo que te dejo como regalo es la llama de amor eterna. Creía que te lo tenía que decir. Si te descuidas, se desvanecerá la juventud. Por eso, pasa los días venideros coleccionando todas las alegrías de la vida que puedas, hijo mío. Y aunque puede que pase un tiempo, espero que nos volvamos a ver, tú y yo. Hazle presente mi cariño a Mycroft. Céntrate en tus estudios con debida diligencia; creo que serás un gran mago, y en cada uno de tus reconocimientos como tal, aunque no me veas, en alma vendré. Solo espero que puedas aprender a ser feliz, ya que ese es un reto más grande que todos los maleficios y encantamientos que anhelas aprender. ¡Ya lo descubrirás, ah! Hasta entonces, que sepas que cuando soy más feliz es cuando estoy contigo. Eres la luz en mi oscuridad y no sería la misma sin ti._

_Te quiere,_

_Madre_

 

Sherlock la había leído demasiadas veces como para contarlas. La había memorizado completamente, pero siempre la tenía con él en el bolsillo de su túnica. Después de que muriera, lloró tanto tiempo que se había deshidratado. No habló en meses, y cuando lo hizo fue para pedir que sus libros fuesen dejados tal y como estaban. Y luego se puso a leerlos. Violet Holmes había sido bastante erudita, y él honraría su memoria siendo lo mismo. Se daba cuenta ahora, a los veintidós, que a lo mejor no le había hecho justicia después de todo. Ella le había pedido expresamente que no desperdiciara su juventud, que buscase las alegrías de la vida. En cambio, él se había hundido más y más profundamente en el conocimiento popular de la varita, y en dragonología y en magia experimental. Había caído en la oscuridad incluso cuando ella le había dicho que él era su única luz.

– ¿Qué estás leyendo? – preguntó John.

– La última nota que me escribió – Sherlock iba a guardarla pero entonces se la entregó a John –. Quiero que la leas. –

– No, no puedo hacerlo. Perdón por haber preguntado.  –

– John, por favor. Léela. Significaría mucho para mí, como amigo. –

– Vale – John cogió la nota con cuidado, y la leyó lentamente.

– ¿Y bien? –

– Te quería muchísimo, Sherlock. Ojalá tuviese algo mejor que decir. ¿Por qué querías que la leyera? –

– Creía que te ayudaría a entender. –

– ¿Entender lo qué? –

– La necesitaba, John. Y ella se fue. Por eso no me importa, la gente, las cosas que se van. Es perfectamente lógico. Si no te importa, nunca perderás nada. –

– Eso no es lo que ella quería para ti. –

– Bueno, ¿sabes qué? – dijo Sherlock en tono ligeramente angustiado – Si eso no era lo que quería entonces debería haberse quedado. –

Y antes de que John se diese cuenta estaba abrazando a Sherlock en medio de la sala de los menesteres. Justo en el sitio en el que el hombre le había amenazado en matarlo unas cuantas horas antes. La fuerza del abrazo causó que Sherlock diese un paso atrás sorprendido.

– ¿Sabes, John? No es exactamente normal que dos varones que son amigos se abracen espontáneamente. –

– Bueno, lo vamos a hacer de todas formas. Tú mismo lo dijiste, lo normal es aburrido. –

***

– De verdad, todos los que se llaman “Holmes” me dan escalofríos – dijo Ron tan pronto como los tres estaban solos.

– No están tan mal – insistió Hermione –. Sin Sherlock no habríamos podido revivir a esos pobres niños. –

– No, esta vez he estado investigando. Tienes al padre, que supuestamente era un doble agente, pero sabe mucha más magia negra de la que me siento cómodo tratando. La madre, que era una experimentalista. Después está Mycroft, que es obvio. Y Sherlock, que está de alguna forma en el centro de todo este asunto de los maleficios. –

– Ron, estás equivocado. Solo porque todos resultan ser brillantes y un poco fuera de lo común no significa que… –

– Hermione, tienes que mirar los hechos. ¿Cómo es que él era el único capaz de romper los maleficios? Y esa última chica rubia, ella gritó cuando lo vio. Creo que él podría estar detrás de todo esto – replicó Ron.

– Eso es exactamente lo que Voldemort hizo pensar a la gente cuando culpó a Hagrid – señaló Harry –, y hay muchas formas de explicar lo que vimos. Por ejemplo, la poción multijugos. –

– Harry, uno de los estudiantes maldecidos era de Beauxbatons. Y otro de Durmstrang. Si no le investigamos parecerá que le estamos favoreciendo porque es un profesor de Hogwarts – continuó Hermione –. Dejádmelo a mí. Lo incluiremos como un posible sospechoso, pero no haré nada hasta que tengamos una prueba irrefutable. –

– Está bien – cedió Harry –. Pero él me recomendó que investigara también al campeón de Durmstrang. Aunque insistió que lo mantuviésemos en secreto. –

– Por supuesto que lo mantendremos en secreto y continuaremos investigando. Eso es lo que hacemos – refunfuñó Ron –. Solo por una vez, solo una, ¿podríamos venir a Hogwarts y que no haya una crisis? –

– Al menos esta vez conseguiste llevarme al baile de navidad – sonrió Hermione.

– Bueno, eso es verdad. Después de todo eres una chica, y Krum no parecía estar disponible, y habría sido completamente penoso si hubiese aparecido solo. Siendo héroe de la segunda guerra mágica y todo eso. –

– Y estamos casados. –

– Eso también. –

***

Mycroft miró el montón de cartas sobre su mesa y empujó la mitad a un lado automáticamente para que su subsecretario subalterno se encargara de ellas. Con la locura temporal de Sherlock y los ataques en Hogwarts apenas había tenido tiempo para burocracia insignificante.

Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con la nota que le acababa de traer una lechuza blanca inusualmente pequeña y de blanco puro, cuando tuvo la extraña sensación de que reconocía la caligrafía.

_Queridísimo Mycroft,_

_No estoy segura de cuándo te llegará esta nota. Con suerte no ha tardado mucho. Lee la nota de Sherlock. La última palabra. Cada dos frases._

_Te quiere,_

_Madre_

***

– Ay Violet, me lo agradecerás. Sé que planeabas enviar la segunda nota tú misma cuando te despertaras, pero ups, no lo has hecho – dijo un hombre con indiferencia con un destello maníaco en los ojos mientras estaba plantado al lado de la cama de la todavía inmóvil Violet Holmes.

– Tu hijito estará tan emocionado. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo; es un poco cruel hacerle creer que has despertado. Aunque es adorable, verles retorcerse por su pequeño _artefacto_ en ese preciado torneo – sonrió el hombre.

– Solo entre tú y yo. Estoy un poco decepcionado. Toda mi vida he estado buscando distracciones, y tú fuiste la mejor distracción; y ahora ni siquiera te tengo a ti. Porque te he vencido a ti _y_ a tus hijos. ¿Y sabes qué? Al final era fácil. Fue fácil. Ahora tengo que volver a jugar con gente ordinaria. Y resulta que eres ordinaria, como todos ellos. Ay, bueno – se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

– No he mencionado mi nombre, ¿cierto? Eso ha sido un tanto maleducado de mi parte. Aunque no estoy totalmente seguro de que puedas verme u oírme – se giró para mirarla, levantando la mano en un infantil adiós burlón –. Jim Moriarty. Adiós. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Habéis descifrado el mensaje, ¿no? Pero si me pedís la solución, os la diré.


	19. La segunda prueba

N/A: En el caso de que alguien quiera escucharla mientras lee, aquí tenéis el link de [“Las cuatro estaciones”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRxofEmo3HA) de Vivaldi. Mientras se están batiendo en duelo, la parte que suena todavía es “Invierno”.

N/T: Solo decir que el mes de marzo va a ser potente y estresante en tema trabajo/estudio/responsabilidades, así que advierto, muy a mi pesar y por si acaso, de que es probable que las traducciones vayan a volver a distanciarse en tiempo, pero prometo traducir todo lo posible con el poco tiempo que me quede.

 

>>>>

 

Era una de las pocas piezas de música clásica que John conocía, y ahora no podría escucharla nunca más. Tenía que venir el francés y diseñar un reto basado en los peores elementos de todas las estaciones y que las diferentes partes de “Las cuatro estaciones” de Vivaldi sonaran repetidamente en cada sección. Si no estuviese curándose simultáneamente quemaduras por hielo y por fuego en la misma pierna podría haberlo encontrado inteligente. Por cómo iba la cosa, daba gracias por la memorización de hechizos que Sherlock le había impuesto para conseguir llegar al círculo final con vida. El monstruo de las nieves en Invierno y la criatura de fuego salvaje con la que había tenido que enfrentarse en Verano habían sacado su habilidad de apreciar la complejidad mágica de la prueba.

Ahora parecía que simplemente tenía que encontrar a Sherlock; y no tuvo que buscar mucho tiempo. Cuando entró en el anillo final vio que estaba en un enorme círculo. Y había tres personas suspendidas en bloques de hielo en el centro. John sonrió; sabía exactamente la secuencia de hechizos que le sacarían de allí. Sherlock le había chillado por una hora sobre dominar la descongelación.

– ¿Dónde están los otros? – dijo Sherlock tiritando cuando salió del estado de trance en el que había estado mientras se encontraba encerrado en el hielo.

– Ni idea – confesó John –. Si continúo teniendo suerte, han sido comidos por la criatura de fuego. –

Pero por supuesto, una vez más John había hablado demasiado pronto. Los otros dos campeones entraron en el círculo a zancadas como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento oportuno. Adler solo necesitó dos hechizos para sacar del hielo a un caballero enorme y de aspecto amenazador, mientras que John había necesitado siete. Moriarty ni siquiera se acercó al bloque que contenía a una persona que John reconoció como Sebastian Moran y pareció que solo usó un hechizo, completamente no verbal, y se le veía casi que aburrido cuando Moran cayó de rodillas al ser sacado.

– Recibiste mi mensaje en Hogsmeade. Pensaba que me llamarías – le dijo Moriarty a Sherlock.

– Apartaos, chicos – dijo Adler con un aire de autoridad al dibujarse las marcas de una rueda de seis radios en el círculo.

John se dio cuenta de que cada persona tenía un radio para cada uno cuando entraba en uno, empujado a la fuerza por Sherlock mientras que Sherlock se colocaba en el adyacente.

Entonces aparecieron huecos en el círculo donde no había radios, revelando una caída empinada hacia un vacío negro. El extremo de cada radio se elevó, como un balancín, y de repente estaban todos a diferentes alturas.

– Sherlock, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó John.

– Es un duelo, John – le advirtió Sherlock –. Prepárate. –

Pero John no estaba preparado para nada, y cuando su radio se alzó repentinamente para igualarse a la altura de Sebastian Moran vio que Sherlock tenía razón. Se habían creado tres pares de dos, y parecía que tenía que batirse en duelo con Sebastian Moran hasta que uno de los dos cayese al vacío negro. Estupendo. Ahora sí que echaba de menos a la criatura de fuego.

_El último campeón sobreviviente gana_. Retumbó la voz potente de Lestrade.

Adler se enfrentaba a Moriarty. Sherlock se enfrentaba al acompañante de Adler.

Y entonces, empezaron a batirse en duelo.

John se vio conjurando la primera cosa que le vino a la mente mientras Moran le lanzaba maldición tras maldición. Era un extraño milagro que no hubiese perdido todavía, pensó, mientras esquivaba y conjuraba los hechizos de defensa que había memorizado.

– ¡Lanza los hechizos experimentales que hemos trabajado; no hay hechizos de defensa que funcionen contra ellos! – gritó Sherlock, y John deseó tener el tiempo para girarse y agradecerle.

_Excaecari_. Pensó John con intensidad. El hechizo cegador de la primera sesión con Sherlock. Y en efecto, Moran flaqueó y estaba completamente ciego.

– ¡Desmaius! – gritó John, y sintió una ola de alivio al ver que Moran caía hacia atrás y su radio se hundía lentamente.

Moriarty y el acompañante de Adler cayeron al mismo tiempo. Y aunque John estaba contento de que su amigo hubiese ganado, estaba un poco decepcionado de que no hubiese podido verle poner en práctica sus habilidades. Bueno, pensó John, había estado ocupado en otras cosas, como intentar no caer al vacío.

Pero su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que los radios se realineaban y que Adler se enfrentaba a Sherlock.

Hablaron con la mirada pero no con la boca. Sherlock no apartó la mirada de ella ni un momento. John estaba quieto allí sorprendido mientras un rayo de luz por parte de Sherlock convocó de la nada un maremoto detrás de Adler que fue disuelto por un enorme escudo de acero proyectado por parte de ella.

Tiras de llamas brotaron de la varita de Adler y fueron tragadas por serpientes que salieron de la de Sherlock.

Él sonrió frívolamente cuando un movimiento rápido de varita por su parte causó que la rueda diese vueltas mientras ella respondía resquebrajando el techo de la arena del Monsier Lestrade y enviando una avalancha de hormigón.

Entonces, de repente, Adler conjuró un _expelliarmus_ mientras Sherlock estaba ocupado parando los bloques que caían y John vio con horror cómo la varita de Sherlock salía despedida de su mano. Sabía que las reglas de duelo le prohibían interferir, pero sacó la varita por instinto y tragó saliva mientras veía a Sherlock caer al vacío. Supo entonces que estaba jodido.

Pero de repente Sherlock reapareció en otro radio, y otro, y en un momento había cuatro Sherlocks.

– Lo siento, sé que no permiten _ilusorios_ en tu club en Francia; bienvenida a Inglaterra – uno de los Sherlocks dijo cuando los cuatro conjuraron contra ella.

Y aunque ella empezó a girarse, en un último intento de determinar cuál era el Sherlock real, fue golpeada en todo el pecho por un rayo rojo de luz y cayó hacia atrás.

John se rio. – Me has asustado ahí por un segundo, Sherlock, pero supongo que ya hemos acabado. Hemos ganado. –

– No tan rápido, John – suspiró Sherlock mientras los tres extra Sherlocks desaparecían –. No creerías que sería tan fácil, ¿no? Lestrade también está lleno de trucos. –

John miró hacia abajo y lo entendió. Los radios se estaban reorganizando gradualmente para que estuviese de cara a Sherlock.

– Las reglas decían “el último campeón sobreviviente”. Tengo que batirme en duelo contigo, y tengo que ganar, para que esto se acabe. –

Sherlock asintió. – Y no puedo simplemente dejarte ganar. Es muy astuto por su parte. Enfrentarte contra aquello que te es más preciado. –

– Sabes que no puedo ganarte, Sherlock – dijo John cuando estaban casi directamente uno enfrente del otro – ¿Qué voy a hacer? –

– He pensado en todo – dijo Sherlock –. No puedes derrotarme, pero ahora puedo controlar mis regresiones, y sí que puedes derrotar a William. –

John vio como finalmente estaban uno frente al otro, y la cara de Sherlock se paralizó y volvió a moverse.

– Supongo que esta vez no vamos a jugar a Gobstones, ¿verdad, John? –

– Siento mucho esto – dijo John mientras le lanzaba _expelliarmus_ repetidamente a Sherlock, quien, para su completa sorpresa, los repelía con relativa facilidad.

– ¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer? – preguntó Sherlock – Creía que dijiste que eras amigo de Harry Potter. Esperaba algo mejor. –

¿Y ahora qué? Pensó John. Por algún motivo no era capaz de realmente lanzar maleficios al Sherlock niño. Pero la voz de Lestrade había dicho “el último campeón sobreviviente”; él era “el último campeón superviviente” sin importar si derrotaba o no a Sherlock. Claro. No era para nada lo que Sherlock había pensado. Ya había ganado. Ahora simplemente tenían que ser lo suficientemente valientes como para saltar.

– No tenemos que batirnos en duelo Sh… William. Ya he ganado. Vamos a saltar juntos – dijo John.

– Tengo miedo. –

– Cógeme de la mano – John caminó por el radio hacia él –. Juntos. –

– Juntos – repitió Sherlock, y saltaron.


	20. Vivir eternamente, morir o arder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Por si solo leéis esta traducción mía, solo decir que el resumen del curso sería: estudiar muchísimo, trabajar demasiado y dormir poquísimo; y esto ha conllevado una gran ausencia en el mundo de la traducción por mi parte. El verano pinta mejor que el curso, pero lo tengo también bastante completo porque soy masoca y no sé vivir sin hacer tres cosas a la vez. Por lo tanto, espero que mis ausencias sean menos prolongadas. Eso sí, ya no prometo lo del capítulo por semana porque ya veo que no lo voy a volver a conseguir en mi vida. Bueno, espero al menos que disfrutéis del capítulo, y espero también que nos veamos pronto.

– Por lo que viste, Moriarty dejó que ganara Adler. ¿Por qué haría algo así? No tiene sentido. –

– Todo es parte del plan – Sherlock estaba sentado tras su mesa, esta vez la mesa real, y se estaba retorciendo el cerebro en busca de una solución.

– Buena jugada con lo de la regresión; aunque da cosa cómo puedes controlarlo. –

– Todos los archivos viejos que fueron sacados a la luz cuando absorbí la maldición de Mary tenían que servir para algo. Ahora que puedo acceder a ellos, tengo que aplaudir tu paciencia. He contado trescientas partidas de _Gobstones_. –

– Trescientas tres. Seis fueron interrumpidas a mitad y volvimos a empezar. Ya que sé que te encanta el tecnicismo. –

– Sí, especialmente el detalle que desenterré sobre el club de duelo de Adler. Realmente útil. Efectos ópticos. –

– Dio bastante miedo. Cuatro Sherlocks. Me recordó eso que hizo Loki en la primera película de _Thor_. –

– John, no miro películas muggles, ya hemos hablado de esto, y no pienso mirar esa cosa _Bond_ de la que no paras de hablar. –

– Sherlock, te va a encantar. Conseguiremos algunas en DVD. También podrías ver la nueva película de _Star Trek_ conmigo. Con ese tal Benedict Cumberbatch. Él es igualito a ti. –

– John, no pienso mirar algo que lo protagonice una persona con un nombre tan ridículo como _Benedict Cumberbatch_. –

– Tiene gracia que lo diga alguien que se llama “Sherlock Holmes”. –

– Holmes no es que sea un apellido tan poco común. Sherlock significa “de cabello claro”. ¿Y qué significa “Cumberbatch”? ¿Una cosecha de pepinos en inglés?* Por favor… –

– Da igual, no sabes lo que te pierdes. El entretenimiento muggle es estupendo. –

– Miraré esa cosa _Bond_ y se te aprendes estos hechizos de memoria – Sherlock le dio a John un libro pesado.

– Dos películas; te vas a enganchar. –

– Está bien. –

***

_Sherlock,_

_requiero la nota de madre. Estoy un poco molesto por el hecho de que no me dijeses nunca que ella te dejó una. Una copia ya estaría bien._

_\-- MH_

_Mycroft:_

_¿Cómo te has enterado de la nota? No te la voy a enseñar hasta que me lo digas._

_\--SH_

_Sherlock,_

_no me seas un crío. Es importante._

_\--MH_

_Mycroft:_

_Mira el adjunto._

_\-- SH_

***

Mycroft miró detenidamente la primera palabra de cada dos frases, luego escribió el mensaje final: _Este hechizo es eterna juventud. Yo vendré a ti_.

Consideró el mensaje por unos minutos. Entonces se dio cuenta con gran sorpresa de lo que significaba. Todo este tiempo ella había planeado despertar, pero algo había salido mal; y si él conseguía despertar ahora a Violet Holmes, ella sería inmortal.

***

– Moriarty está limpio – dijo Harry.

– Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo puede estar Moriarty limpio? – preguntó Sherlock – Nadia más es capaz de algo así. –

– No hemos encontrado nada contra él. El resto de las evidencias te señalan a ti. Lo siento. Y quiero que sepas que he peleado por ti. He estado anteriormente en la misma situación que tú, pero yo no soy el que toma esta decisión. Te vas a quedar bajo estricta vigilancia en el castillo hasta que se encuentre al verdadero culpable. –

– No podéis hacer esto. ¿Acaso no veis lo que está pasando? ¿No lo entendéis? Esto es lo que él quiere. John me necesita para prepararse para el torneo. Por favor, intenta comprenderlo. –

– Lo siento, Sherlock, de verdad que lo siento. –

***

Sherlock se reclinó en su habitación habitual en las mazmorras, mirando la luz parpadeante del campo de fuerza mágico que Potter había conjurado para contenerle. Fue a coger la varita y maldijo cuando recordó que también se la habían quitado. Que le den por culo a todo.

– ¿Has venido a acabar conmigo? – preguntó con acidez cuando James Moriarty abrió la puerta y se quedó plantado al otro lado del campo de fuera.

– ¿Matarte? No, no seas soso. Algún día te mataré, pero no tengo ninguna prisa. Lo reservo para una ocasión especial. No, no, no, no. Si no dejas de fisgonear, te destrozaré. Quemaré tú corazón. –

– Según varias fuentes carezco de él. –

– Pero todos sabemos que eso no es cierto. ¡Bueno! Será mejor que me marche. Ha sido un placer charlar contigo. –

– Ya... nos... veremos... – dijo Sherlock mientras cerraba los ojos.

– ¡No, que va! –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La frase original es “a batch of cucumber”. Batch es “lote, tanda” y cucumber es “pepino”.


End file.
